Rose
by Herochick007
Summary: The daughter of Severus and Hermione Snape turns eleven. Although things are not as they seem, her mother is keeping a dark secret, one that could change Rose's life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **This story is set in a slight AU, there will be characters that are still alive. This story does not follow any canon and is set in the time of the next generation.**

Father's shop was dangerous. Successful, but dangerous. I learned these dangers at a young age. I hadn't been anything other than curious about what went on in the back room. I wandered behind the curtain and was nearly knocked off my feet. There was an explosion. It was small and didn't hurt me, other than knocking me to the floor, or anyone else, but it was enough for me to dart off for the remainder of the day. I never told Father about that day. I didn't tell mom either. Since that day, I avoided Father's shop.

"Rose, time to get up," mom's voice called up the stairs. I groaned. I hated mornings, they were always too bright, too early. I sat up slowly trying to remember the dream from last night. I always had vivid dreams, but none of them ever stayed with me upon waking. I stretched watching my long fingers cast shadows against the wall.

"Potioneer's fingers," my father called him. I shuddered. Potions scared me, the volatile nature of mixing things, of things exploding. I shook off the memory. It had been nearly three years since I had almost explored the back room of Father's shop.

"Rose Minerva Snape, get down here before your breakfast gets cold," mom's voice shouted up the stairs. I hated it when she used my full name, it wasn't like I was deliberately ignoring her. I just moved slow in the mornings. I dressed quickly, grabbing the first clothes I saw.

mom and Father were already seated when I arrived downstairs. My younger brothers, Hugo and Andre were arguing about something. Hera was sitting in her highchair throwing cereal at them.

"Good morning, Rose, and Happy Birthday," mom said putting a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"I got you something!"

"No, open mine first," Hugo shouted shoving a badly wrapped box in my face. I took the box staring at it for a minute. The bottom felt slightly moist. I narrowed my dark eyes.

"Is it worms?" The twins had been fascinated with the creepy crawlies lately.

"No!" Mom looked over.

"Hugo Severus, if your sister opens that package and it is in fact worms, do you know what will happen to you?" Hugo's eyes widen. Hera squealed loudly. I couldn't help but laugh. She always seemed to like it when Hugo or Andre got in trouble.

"Um, I think I gave you the wrong one," he said quickly grabbing the box from my hands and darting out the back door. Andre burst out laughing.

"This is not worms," he stated handing me a lumpy package wrapped in silver paper. Mom raised one eyebrow. "It's not anything alive!" I laughed. Carefully I opened the paper revealing a stuffed toy in the shape of an owl.

"Um, thanks Andre."

"I know you'd rather have a real one, but mom wouldn't let me buy one." Mom nodded slightly, but Father shook his head.

"What would I even do with a real owl? They're gross." I asked rolling my eyes. This family was weird today.

"Um, there's one outside the window."

"Let it in," Mom said. Andre opened the window allowing the owl to fly straight to me.

"Hogwarts letter?"

"Yup." I'd already known my letter was going to show up today, it was my eleventh birthday. Isn't that when every witch and wizard got theirs?

"I thought you'd be more excited," Mom commented cleaning the dirty dishes off the table. Father had taken Andre outside to make sure Hugo was putting the worms back in the garden. I knew she was right. Every witch I knew had been thrilled to receive her letter. Mine just felt like something mundane. I already knew I was a witch, knew my parents were magical. Just yesterday Hugo had managed to somehow turn Andre's hair red. Mom had freaked out at that one.

"I am, Mom. I just, I'm not sure I want to go."

"Rose, why not? Hogwarts is amazing."

"Maybe it was for you, but I won't know anyone and everyone will know who I am."

"I didn't have any friends when I started either, but you will make some. There will be a lot of kids who don't know anyone. There will be kids from muggle families who, until they received their letters, never even knew the wizarding world existed."

"Like you?"

"Yes, like me, Rose. Are you sure you're not just scared? I would understand if you were." I sighed.

"I don't know, it just seems like this should be a huge deal, and I should be excited. Mom, I'm the daughter of two heroes, everyone will be expecting amazing things from me." Mom laughed.

"Rose, no one is going to judge you because of us. I mean, yes, your father is an amazing potioneer and everyone said I was incredibly bright, but there were other students who had impressive parents. Most the professors judged each student by their own merit, not what their parents had done."

"You said most."

"Your father was particularly harsh during his time as a teacher."

"Most of them deserved it," Father stated walking past carrying a twin beneath each arm. All of them were covered in mud. "Much like these two," he added. Mom shook her head.

"Do I really want to know?"

"No." Father answered walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

"Just give it a try Rose, please?"

"Alright. I'll try. I guess you and Father are going to take me to buy my things before school starts?"

"Of course."

"Mom, do you think Adara got her letter too? I mean, her birthday isn't until next week...will she have to wait until then?"

"More than likely she'll have to wait, do you want to wait to get your things until she gets her letter? We could make a day of it if you'd like?"

"Yes, hopefully she gets in, how could she not? Uncle Draco still hasn't fixed the peacock shaped hole in the wall."

"I'm sure he could fix it if he wanted to. It's a very interesting conversation piece. He might make it into a window." I laughed.

"A peacock shaped window. I've got to tell Adara," I stated darting upstairs. I could feel Mom watching me.

Adara and I had ways to communicate, not with owls. For our tenth birthdays our mothers had each given us a mirror. All we had to was say the other's name into the mirror and it they would connect. I hoped Adara had hers nearby.

"Adara Malfoy!" I said into the mirror. The surface shimmered for a second before changing to a dark blue. I rolled my eyes.

"Adara? You there?" A few second a later a couple strands of red hair came into view.

"Wha? I'm sleeping."

"I got my Hogwarts letter."

"And this concerns me how?"

"Adara! Mom said we could go to Diagon Alley and get supplies next week when you get yours."

"Shopping?"

"Yes, Adara, school shopping."

"Perfect, wake me up then." I was once again staring at the dark blue of Adara's ceiling. I shook my head. How could I forget Adara wouldn't be up before noon? The rest of day was spent doing chores as usual. Mom liked to do things the muggle way, and Father never stopped her.

"Rose, now that you're eleven, how would you like to start helping your Father in his shop?" Mom asked around lunch time. I had been helping her make some pasta.

"Um, I..."

"It wouldn't be anything dangerous, if that's what you're worried about. Just being in the front of the shop, straightening shelves and such. It's getting harder for me to get around like I used to," Mom added gesturing to my future brother or sister. I blinked trembling.

"Rose, honey, did something happen at your Father's shop?" I shook my head. I knew I should have come clean then, but I also knew I wasn't supposed to go anywhere near the back room.

"Are you sure? If you tell me, I promise I won't be mad."

"Nothing happened mom. I just don't want to spend my last summer before school being in a dusty boring shop."

"We both know you're Father's shop is not dusty. Fine, if you don't want to, alright, but you're still going to help out around the house. You can start by going outside and finding the twins for lunch."

"Let me guess, Father allowed them back outside and now they're covered in worms again?"

"Most likely," Mom replied as Hera's screaming filled the house letting us know she was once again awake. I slipped out the back door and glanced into the woods surrounding our property.

"Andre? Hugo?" I called out. All I heard was birds. I glared. They must have gone further into the woods this time. Father would not be happy. The woods, while mostly safe, could be dangerous, especially to little boys who didn't think before they acted. I tried peering through the trees trying to see some sight of her brothers. Maybe if I could see them, I wouldn't have to go into the woods herself. Not seeing anything that remotely resembled my brothers, I pushed past a small tree and stepped into the tree line.

The woods had always been there, even when we were small. Mom had used to bring me out here a lot when I was younger. One time we even found a small waterfall. This was before the twins.

Small branches crunched beneath my feet. I froze hoping it was only me making those sounds. The sounds stopped. Breathing a sigh of relief I continued into the forest.

"Rose, Rose." I froze again. Had someone been saying my name.

"Rose, Rosy," the voice whispered again. I hoped it was only the wind. A chill slid down my spine.

"Andre, Hugo, this isn't funny," I called out. There was no answer. The sky, which had been bright a moment ago had started darkening through the trees.

"Rosy, Rosy." The whispers seemed loudly. I spun looking around frantically. I didn't even know which way I'd come from at this point. I picked a direction and started running. I could hear something that might have been thunder in the distance. I felt my foot catch on something and I flew forward. I remember screaming as I landed, something hard hitting my side.

"Rosy, Rosy, Rose," the voices chanted surrounding me. I could see no one. The winds drowned out my screams as I tried to climb to my feet. My hands hit something hard, a rock most likely. I grabbed it and threw it towards the voices. The air seemed to flicker, shimmering slightly. A bright light filled the area blinding me. I blinked, tried to cover my eyes.

"The fey are not happy with you Rose, you are marked by magic, and shall pay," a voice stated echoing through me. I shook tears streaming down my face. I didn't understand. The light burst louder as the winds howled.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Nothing has changed since the last disclaimer. I still own nothing.**

"Rose, Rose, can you hear me?" Someone was shaking me. I blinked my eyes open. I was in bed, my bed.

"Mom?"

"Thank Merlin. Rose, are you alright? You hit your head on a rock, sweetie. Does anything hurt? Your brothers found you and got me. You head will be a bit sore."

"My hands," I whispered. I remembered scraping them. "There were voices in the woods, they kept calling my name." Mom's face paled slightly.

"Did they say anything else? Did you actually see who they belonged to?"

"No, they said the fey were angry with me, that I was marked?"

"You hit your head pretty hard, Rose. It's possible you imagined the whole thing. There are no fey left in those woods." I sighed slightly. It had all been a nightmare.

"Is Rose okay?" I heard Hugo ask.

"Yeah, we made her a get well cake," Andre added.

"Worms!" Hera screamed.

"Your sister will be fine, put the worms back outside, please." I couldn't help but laugh. Hera had learned another new word.

"How long was I asleep? Did I miss lunch?"

"Yes, you missed lunch. Thankfully it's almost dinner time if you're hungry. Your Father is picking something up on his way home. And no, it's not worms," she yelled out the doorway. I heard a pair of footsteps run from the hallway.

"Andre, Hugo, no running in the house. Hermoine? Rose?"

"We're in here, she's awake now." Father appeared in the doorway, his cloak billowing around him.

"Rose, are you alright?"

"Mom already asked me, and yes, I'm fine. I had a nightmare caused by me hitting my head, but I'm fine. Hungry," I answered sitting up. My head still throbbed a little. I touched where I had hit it. There was a tender spot.

"What were you even doing in the woods?"

"Looking for the twins. They weren't in the back yard. Mom wanted me to get them for lunch."

"Were the boys in the woods?" Father asked Mom. She nodded.

"They were the ones who found her unconscious. Andre stayed with her while Hugo ran home and got me. She had a slight concussion, I healed her, she woke up. If she hadn't I would have flooed you, but she seems alright."

"I'm right here you know!" They laughed.

"I'm glad. Go get cleaned up, dinner will be on the table by the time you make it to the kitchen." I nodded sliding out of bed. I stood slowly, knowing head injuries could cause dizziness. Thankfully there was no dizziness. I made my way to the bathroom, moving slowly. My entire body kind of ached from the fall. I washed my face, my hands. I looked up at myself in the mirror. I stared at my reflection for a moment. My eyes were still dark, but seemed different somehow. I shook my head. It must just be a trick of the light. I pulled my eyes from the mirror and joined the rest of my family for dinner. Father had picked up take out.

"Worm," Hera stated picking up a long noodle.

"Noodle," Mom corrected.

"Worm," Hera argued shoving the noodle into her small mouth. I watched them for a moment while slowly eating my own food.

"What were you two doing in the woods?" Father asked looking at the twins.

"Nothing," Hugo answered.

"Yes, nothing," Andre added. Father glared at them.

"We were only looking for something cool, or rare."

"Rare?"

"According to this book we found, there used to be a grove of Adder trees in these woods, we were looking for it."

"The Adder tree has been extinct for nearly two hundred years."

"No, no one has seen one in that long. Just because they haven't seen them doesn't mean they don't exist."

"I see, and did you find any of these trees?"

"No, but Andre found a cool rock!"

"May I see?" Father asked. Andre nodded pulling something from his pocket.

"Moonstone, very useful. Also quite valuable. Good job, Andre. Keep this up and I'll be having you working in my shop." Andre smiled. I shuttered. After we had finished eating I was sent up to bed, Mom saying I needed my rest. I agreed, yawning. Since I had been healed the concussion I'd had earlier was not a threat. I was nestled under my blankets when I heard Mom and Father talking.]

"She said she heard voices, that the Fey were angry with her."

"There haven't been any sightings of the Fey in centuries, Hermione."

"I know, I know, but there were rumors a few decades ago, they involved these words, Severus. What if she's right about what she heard. She said they were calling her name."

"I'll put up wards if it will make you feel better."

"It'll make me feel better when she's safe at Hogwarts. They can't touch her there, right?"

"Hermione, listen to me, no one is after Rose. The Fey are gone, gone for centuries, even if they were to return. They have no reason to go after Rose." There was a pause in the conversation. I slid to the edge of my bed trying to listen.

"You did what?!" I shrank back under my blankets. Father's voice carried through the house.

"Rose? Can we come in?"

"Please?" I nodded allowing my brothers into my room. Father didn't lose his temper often, but when he did, he yelled loud enough to wake the dead. I held my brothers close wondering how Hera was able to sleep through it. Father never hurt us, just yelled. I couldn't make out most of the words, and then silence. Either Father or Mom had thrown up a silencing spell. Andre was asleep against my side, while Hugo had nestled under the covers. I shook my head, laying Andre against the bed and sliding down under the covers myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Thank you to all who are taking a chance and reading this story.**

"Rose, Rose, are you awake yet?" Adara's voice shouted from the mirror. I groaned. It must be late if Adara was calling.

"Just a minute, I'm tangled," I called. Climbing out of the bed, trying not to knock either of my brothers onto the floor. I grabbed the mirror. Adara's red hair and light eyes peered up at me.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry, the twins decided to sleep in my bed last night."

"What? Why?"

"Mom and Father had a row about something. I couldn't really understand what they were saying. Then they put up a silencing spell. I think it has to do with me."

"Why would it have to do with you? Speaking of which, where were you yesterday afternoon. I called and you weren't here."

"I fell in the woods looking for the twins. I hit my head."

"Did you knock any sense into it?"

"Ha ha, very funny, Adara. I'm serious."

"Okay, okay, can we stop talking about you and focus on me now."

"What's the crisis du jour?"

"My parents have gone totally insane!" I rolled my eyes. Adara said this every time her parents made any decision without consulting her first. Last time they had decided to holiday in France. Adara claimed she hated French food.

"What did they do now? Decide the paint the dining room a color other than white?"

"Worse! They decided to have a baby!"

"Really? You're getting a little brother or sister?"

"Yes, this spring I will no longer be the sole heir to the Malfoy fortune and name."

"How horrible, just think, if you get a sister, you might have to share your clothes," I joked knowing exactly how Adara would react.

"Don't even dare suggest such a thing. Besides, by the time they'd fit her, they'd be so out of style."

"I heard retro is making a come back." Adara screamed loudly causing her parents to come running.

"Adara? What's wrong?" I saw Adara's mom through the mirror.

"Hi, Aunt Ginny! Adara just told me to the news, congratulations!"

"Thank you Rose. Is your mom up yet?"

"No idea."

"If you'll excuse us, I need to have a talk with Adara about screaming as if she's being murdered." Aunt Ginny put the mirror face down on the dresser ending the call.

"Rose, dear, have you seen either of your brothers?" Mom's voice called from the hallway. I glanced at the two lumps on my bed pretending to be asleep. Andre was even pretending to snore loudly. He didn't even snore when asleep. I laughed.

"They're in here."

"Tell them breakfast is on the table and if they don't hurry, I'll let Hera have it." I heard Mom walk down the stairs. I glanced at the clock quickly. Father would have already left for work.

"You heard her, breakfast or she let's Hera have it," I stated watching the two lumps giggle.

"How'd you know we weren't asleep?" Hugo asked poking his head out of the covers.

"Simple, Andre doesn't snore, and you do," I answered nodding towards the door. They left and I quickly dressed.

"Did I hear Adara screaming by any chance?"

"Yes, oh, Aunt Ginny wanted to talk to you."

"I'll floo her later. What do you kids have planned today?"

"Nothing," Andre and Hugo answered in their usual way, which meant something.

"Whatever it is, stay out of the woods, at least for now. I don't want anyone else getting hurt this week."

"Can we have friends over?" Hugo asked.

"Who?"

"Jessie and Sarah?"

"Weasley?"

"Yes." I saw Mom sigh at the idea of having more people in the house.

"Let me contact their parents and see if either is available. Wait here. Rose, watch Hera." Hera looked over at me from her high chair.

"Worm?" she asked offering me a piece of banana.

"No, thank you, Hera." I could hear Mom talking to Aunt Lavender, and then Aunt Angelina. Finally she walked back into the kitchen.

"Hugo, Andre, Jessie and Sarah are able to come over today."

"Yes, we can play train," Hugo said happily.

"Do I want to know what train is?" Mom asked.

"Nope, but it doesn't involve the woods."

"Good, Rose, did you want to invite any friends over?"

"No, Adara is in the middle of one of her crisises."

"Did her mom forget to buy her something again?"

"Worse," I smiled. "I'll let Aunt Ginny tell you this one." Mom nodded. Within an hour, the twins, Sarah, and Jessie were all upstairs in the twins room.

"Hermione? Are you home?" Aunt Ginny's voice called from the fireplace.

"She's home," I called. Mom was upstairs with Hera. Aunt Ginny smiled tumbling through, Adara a few seconds later.

"Hello, Rose."

"Mom's upstairs. Hera managed to give herself a carrot and spinach facial." Aunt Ginny laughed leaving me and Adara in the living room.

"Calmed down?"

"No, I shall never forgive this slight."

"Okay, want to read the latest Witch Weekly? They have a feature about some Quiddich players..."

"Fine, cookies?"

"I have chocolate and vanilla creams hidden under the bed." Mom always frowned about us having too many sweets. Something about muggles and dentists, whatever those were.


	4. Chapter 4

Adara had pulled out the cookies and was sitting at my desk, snacking. I was sitting on the bed. From the twins room we could hear what sounded like car noises, usually followed by a soft bang or a something that might have been an explosion.

"See, boys are horrid, just think, what if Mum has a boy?"

"Then you'll start getting worms for your birthdays," I answered.

"Eww! Really? Worms?"

"Mom put a stop to it," I laughed. "But yes, Andre did try to give me worms yesterday. Enough about that, I got my letter!"

"You mentioned that."

"So, that means you're going to be getting yours next week for your birthday."

"Most likely, yes, do you think I'll be in Slytherin? Dad would be most pleased."

"I doubt you'll be in Slytherin, Adara, you have like none of the traits. Unless being a stuck-up drama queen qualifies you."

"It worked for Daddy." I laughed hard enough to almost fall off the bed.

"But really, all Dad's family's been in Slytherin, your dad was too."

"But our mom's were both Gryffindors."

"Ick, red clashes with my hair. Ravenclaw would be nice, blue looks good on me. You'd look good in blue too, Rose."

"Girls, what you two up to?" Mom asked poking her head in the doorway.

"Deciding which house we want to be in based on how we look in the house colors." The expression on Mom's face caused us to both start laughing again.

"Your Aunt Ginny's ready to go, she says you can stay for dinner Adara. We are also hosting Jessie and Sarah."

"Ugh, I'll see them on Sunday, is it okay if I go, Rose? I don't want to spend any more time with my annoying cousins than necessary." I nodded still unable to speak without laughing.

"Talk to you later, Rose, and don't forget, no one looks good in Hufflepuff yellow, ciao," Adara said with a wave as her and her mother disappeared into the floo.

"Do I really want to know?" Mom asked. I shook my head, it still hurt a little when I did that.

"Probably not, but we were in seriousness talking about houses. What if I'm not in Slytherin or Gryffindor?"

"Rose, it doesn't matter which house you're sorted into. We'll love you no matter what."

"Although, Slytherin is far superior," Father stated walking into the house.

"Father's home," I called towards the twins' room. I heard them thunder down the stairs followed by the hesitant footsteps of their guests.

"Andre, Hugo," Father stated hugging them tightly.

"Wow, he really does hug people," a soft voice whispered from the doorway.

"Hello..."

"Sarah, and this is Jessie," Sarah answered. "I know, I know, more Weasleys." Even Severus had to laugh at the young girl. She was right. There were more Weasley children than Severus could keep track of. He was secretly glad he wasn't going to have to teach any of them. Retirement was nice in that aspect.

"Sarah is Ron's daughter and Jessie is Angelina's," Hermione clarified. "They are staying for dinner. We are having spaghetti and meatballs." Severus nodded heading to his lab to drop off some paperwork from the shop. He had had a slight breakthrough earlier and had jotted it down before the idea escaped him.

"Rose, come set the table. Or watch Hera while I set the table."

"I'll set the table. Hera's new favorite word is worms," I muttered grabbing a stack of plates.

"Worms!" Hera screamed crawling into the kitchen. I heard her but didn't see her at first, the large stack of plates blocking my view. My foot caught something and I headed face first towards the kitchen floor. I saw a flash of light as the plates all hovered in the air. It took me a second to realize I was hovering too.

"Severus! Hera's doing magic!" Mom screamed excitedly. I heard Father's footsteps as I fell to the floor. Mom had already moved the plates to the table.

"What did she do?"

"Tripped Rose, but managed to hover both the plates and Rose for a few seconds before letting Rose hit the floor. I made sure the plates were safe."

"Is my little Hera a powerful little witch, yes she is, yes she is," Father said scooping Hera up in his arms. She shrieked in delight. I rolled my eyes. Hera could have waited for me to stand up before dropping me on the floor. I couldn't stay mad at her though, it wasn't like she knew what she was doing.

"Are you alright, Rose?"

"Fine," I replied grabbing some forks. "I guess it's good Hera's a witch after all."

"I love her no matter what. I love all of you no matter what," Mom stated pulling me into a hug. I rolled my eyes but secretly smiled.

Dinner was interesting. Father told us about some idea he'd had to improve a potion, only Mom seemed to actually understand everything he said.

"Ginny stopped by today."

"Oh, did she bring Adara with her?"

"Yes, Draco had to work. She's expecting again."

"Really? How did Adara react to this?"

"She takes great offense at it," I answered with a laugh. Mom nodded.

"More Weasleys," Dad muttered. "I'll have to send an owl to Draco."

"Yes, you will. We'll be seeing them all next week when we go shopping for school supplies for the girls. You are taking the day off work?"

"Of course, I can close the shop for one day. It's not every day I get to take my first born shopping."

"And people say Adara is a drama queen," I commented. Father glared at me for a second before smiling.

We finished dinner, Mom and Father doing the dishes while I played with Hera. The twins and the visiting Weasleys played gobstones by the fire place while we waited for their parents to pick them up.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

 **I will happily answer questions if something is confusing, please just let me know. I know I'm introducing a fair amount of new characters.**

The week flew by, soon all thoughts about what I had dreamed of hearing in the woods were at least for now, forgotten. There were bigger things to worry about.

"Rose, wake up Rose, I got my letter and you'd better be awake!" Adara's voice screamed through the mirror. I blinked wondering why someone was screaming, and why the bloody hell Adara was awake before me. Oh, right, her birthday. The one day of the year where Adara woke at the break of dawn to make sure everyone paid attention to her.

"I'm up, I'm up," I grumbled picking up the mirror. Adara took one look at me and burst out laughing. "What so funny?"

"Your hair. You look like someone hit you with a static spell," she howled. I sighed. Like Mom, my hair did have issues laying flat, especially in the morning. "You'd better get it straightened out before my party tonight," she continued. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. We all had to look our best for Adara's party, any of her parties. She felt people judged her by the company she kept. I was lucky she liked me.

"I promise I will fix my hair," I answered.

"Good, now, back to important things. Please tell me your dress isn't green."

"It's not green?" I parroted back sliding out of bed, still holding the mirror in my hand.

"Good, because Daddy got me a new dress and it's green. I'm planning to wear it tonight. He got it from Berlin."

"Um, that's nice?"

"It's very nice, it has sparkles in it. I'm going to wear a silver necklace with it. Should I wear the snake one or the one that your dad got me last year?'

"The snake one, since you're so dead set on being in Slytherin, maybe it will bring you luck?" I answered seriously wishing Adara would let me get dressed and on with breakfast. She continued rattling on about something as I could see her mom in the background shaking her head.

"Adara, breakfast," I heard Aunt Ginny yell. Adara glared at her.

"Mum! We're in the middle of an important conversation!" I suppressed a giggle. I doubted Aunt Ginny thought which necklace Adara should wear was an important conversation.

"Adara, your father is downstairs waiting to eat his breakfast, the least you can do is make an appearance." Adara sighed loudly.

"I'll see you later, Rose. And you'd better not be wearing a green dress," she added before setting the mirror face down and ending the call.

I placed my mirror on my nightstand and quickly dressed. Mom hadn't called me down for breakfast yet, but it was only a matter of time. I decided to fight with my hair later.

"You're up early today," Mom commented as I slid into my seat.

"It's Adara's birthday, Merlin forbid anyone sleep later than her today. Oh, now she's going to be wearing a green dress tonight."

"Okay?"

"That means I can't wear a green dress."

"You weren't planning on wearing one."

"No, but now I want to." Mom shook her head muttering something about the insanity of preteen girls. It wasn't the first time I'd been told not to do something that only made me want to do it more.

"I'm not buying you a new dress so you can annoy Adara. Let her have this birthday," she added. "Did Adara get her letter?"

"Yes!"

"I figured she would. I'll talk to your Aunt Ginny and set a date for our shopping trip."

"Okay." I was starting to get a little excited about school. It would be nice to be away from my brothers, and their worms.

"Good morning," Father announced sweeping into the room. He gave Mom a quick kiss before sitting at the table and picking up the cup of coffee that was waiting for him.

"Anything worth reading in the news today?'

"Not particularly. Someone allowed Rita Skeeter to start writing for the paper again. This week it says I poisoned you with a love potion and Draco is blackmailing someone. Or Ginny married him for his money. I don't remember which lie she's going with this time." Father laughed.

"Does she not realize no one cares about any of us any more?"

"How could people not care about the drama filled lives of war heroes?" Father asked boredly. Even I had to laugh. Mom had told me about the nonsense Rita Skeeter had written during her time at Hogwarts. What Father said was true though. It had been nearly sixteen years since the war ended and gossip about the Golden Trio had fallen out of favor. Father made the paper occasionally, but that was more for his research than anything else.

"Boys, breakfast is on the table," Mom shouted upstairs.

"Worms!" Hera screamed happily throwing oatmeal at my head. I dodged and it hit the wall instead. Mom turned to clean up after Hera as the twins slid into their seats.

"Do you two promise to be on your best behavior for your sitters tonight?" she asked them. Only those kids eleven and older were invited to Adara's birthday ball. All the younger kids were going to be watched by a group of family.

"Yes," the twins answered in unison. Mom looked over at Hera.

"Worms," she replied sounding almost serious, which caused everyone to laugh.

"I really wish you'd say something besides worms, Hera."

"Snake," Hera replied going back to trying to throw her breakfast across the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter.**

Father had taken the day off to prepare for Adara's party. He was helping the twins with something while Mom helped me dress.

"Which dress did you decide on, Rose?" Mom asked opening the doors to my closet. Everything was hung in careful order. I hated having to search for things.

"Not the green one," I answered rolling my eyes. Adara had already called twice to make sure I knew what color she was wearing.

"What about the red one that you wore last Christmas? Does it still fit?"

"It's too short, Mom, and Adara's seen that one already. I was thinking the pink one with the glitter." Mom nodded pulling it out and wrinkling her nose at the cloud of glitter that filled the air. She had bought me that one at a muggle store so it wasn't enchanted not to shed everywhere. I liked how it made everything around me sparkle.

"I wish you'd let me charm it to it doesn't do that," Mom said as I twirled around the room sending glitter flying everywhere.

"I like it like this," I stated pulling out a pair of pink satin slippers. They laced up my legs, tying at midcalf. "I look like a princess," I laughed. Mom sighed.

"Yes you do, just don't let Adara hear you say that." I nodded.

"She doesn't need to look like a princess, Mom. She pretty much is one. I mean, the Malfoys are as close to royalty as we get. Not to mention the whole rags to riches story about Aunt Ginny."

"I really need to stop letting you read all those fairy tales. Maybe a copy of Hogwarts: A History?"

"Boring! Besides, you have it memorized," I laughed as Mom shook her head.

"How do you want to do your hair, Rose? A single plait? I might be able to make it work?"

"A rose crown," I answered. Mom nodded glad she didn't have to wrestle with my hair. She knew which charms worked well on hers, but mine didn't respond quite the same way.

"Fresh or fake?" she asked as I picked through my jewelry box looking for something that looked sparkly but didn't upstage anything Adara would be wearing. I settled for a tiny diamond heart on a gold chain.

"Fresh," I answered. Adara never wore fresh flowers in her hair. She said it was beneath her. I thought she was being an idiot. Fresh flowers smelled way better than the tiara she was insisting on wearing.

"Good, now you're dressed at least. Your father and I will be ready in a few minutes. Think you can stay clean in the mean time?" I smiled innocently opening my eyes wide.

"Hermione, dear, have you seen my dress robes...I thought I left them on the bed."

"Just stay out of trouble, Rose," Mom stated heading towards her room to help Father.

"Rose! Look, I'm Father," Andre said walking past standing on Hugo's shoulders. He was wearing Father's dress robes, a pair of his shoes, and had slicked his hair back. Hera was toddling after them waving something in her pudgy little hand.

"Mom's going to kill you two," I said. "Go put them back, Hera, what do you have?"

"Worms." I sighed opening my hand as Hera handed me three worms. I debated putting them in Andre's bed.

"Andre Harry Snape!" I heard Father yell. I shook my head as the twins took off running. Deciding to listen to Mom, I sat in a chair next to the fire place to wait for my parents.

"Rose," I heard someone call. I looked around. It was only me and Hera in the room. Hera had decided to sit down at my feet and start playing with the tassels on the chair.

"Rose," the voice called again. I stood, looking around. It sounded like the voice was coming from the fire place. There was no fire at the moment. I took a few steps towards it.

"Rose? Are you ready to go yet? Aunt Fleur is here for the twins and Hera. Have you seen Hera? I thought she was with the boys, but they don't have her." Mom asked appearing the doorway dressed in a deep red dress. I could hear Father walking our direction. I pointed to where Hera was trying to stick the end of a tassel in her mouth.

"Good, Fleur, she's in here." Aunt Fleur walked into the living room.

"Bonjour Rose."

"Bonjour, Tante Fleur," I answered. Aunt Fleur had taught me and most my cousins some French. Hera looked over at Aunt Fleur.

"Ver!" Hera squealed.

"Hera, who taught you the French word for 'worm'?" Mom asked looking annoyed. Hera just smiled innocently and toddled over to Aunt Fleur.

"We should get going, I know Ginny's probably about ready to pull her hair out," Mom muttered. Father nodded pulling out the floo powder.

"We'll let you know when we get home." Aunt Fleur nodded. She was going to be taking my siblings to Uncle Harry's house since it was the largest in our family.

"Malfoy Manor," Father stated as we walked into the fire.

"Good, you're here!" Adara's voice stated the minute the world stopped spinning.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

Adara was wearing the green dress she had been bragging about. It came neatly to her knees, had puffy satin sleeves, sparkles woven into the fabric, and a slightly scooped neckline. Around her neck glittered a large emerald necklace I'd never seen before.

"Like it, Rose? Daddy got it for me for today! The rest of the guests are gathering in the gold ballroom," she said to Mom and Father. They nodded leaving me with Adara.

"There's a table for presents set up in the corner," she called after them. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I had spent nearly a month looking for the perfect gift for Adara. What does one get a rich, spoiled eleven year old girl? I had finally found the perfect thing last week and was looking forward to her face when she opened it.

We walked towards the ballroom, Adara babbling about the food her parents had ordered from some caterer I'd never heard of. The sound of the floo filled the air behind us.

"I've got to greet my guests, I'll be along in a minute, Rose. I think James was looking for you to arrive." I nodded joining the throng of guests in the ballroom. I could see my parents talking to Aunt Susan across the room. Uncle Harry had chosen not to come, both because he disliked Adara's father greatly, and because he would rather listen to a horde of screaming children than confront his feelings for Aunt Ginny. Mom didn't know I knew all this, I always had a habit of knowing things I shouldn't.

"Rose, there you are, Fred was betting you weren't going to spend time with us tonight," James said sweeping me over to a group of kids, most of which were Weasleys. I was always glad Mom didn't marry Uncle Ron, and I was actually not related to any of them.

"Hi, Rose," Miranda said with a smile. She'd also gotten the memo and was wearing a blue dress instead of her usual green.

"I see Adara told you not to wear green?" I asked raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah, she owled everyone she could think of, including all the boys. As if any of them were planning to wear a green dress."

"I was!" Fred protested causing us all to roll our eyes. I was never sure if Fred was joking or if he was telling the truth. He could say even most insane things with a completely straight face.

"It would go wonderfully with your hair, Freddy," James commented leaning agaisnst a wall. James always acted like he was in charge of whichever group he was hanging with. This was part of the reason I found him to be an arrogant prick. Thankfully I rarely saw him other than at these family get togethers.

"So, where'd the birthday girl disappear to?" Miranda asked looking around.

"She said something about greeting her latest guests. I got my Hogwarts letter."

"Good, you'll be going with us in the fall. Is it too much to hope Adara's a squib?" I glared at James.

"No, she's not and yes, she did get her letter, and I'm willing to bet your parents are going to tell you to be nice to her, even if she probably will be in Slytherin," I replied daring James to challenge me. I was pretty sure the only reason James didn't like Adara was because their fathers hated each other, or at least they had in school.

"Attention everyone!" Adara's voice echoed through the ballroom. Aunt Ginny was standing next to her holding her wand. She had amplified Adara's voice for everyone to hear.

"First of all, thank you everyone for coming to my eleventh birthday celebration. There is food on the far right wall, drinks as well. We will be opening the up the floor for dancing if anyone wishes to do so." I tried not to laugh. Adara sounded like she was reading off a script. I knew her and Aunt Ginny had practiced this speech for a few weeks.

"Rose, want to go get a drink?" Fred asked.

"Sure." We walked over to the food tables, James trailing behind us. He hated to be left out of anything.

"What did you get her?"

"A diary with a snake on the front, I had no idea what to get her. You?"

"I found this little jewelry case, it's made of jade. I know she was just saying she needed something new for school."

"I got her a whole bunch of sweets," James added. "Some of them are even the normal kind." Fred rolled his eyes.

"So when Adara turns into a giant canary she'll blame me or my siblings?" Fred muttered.

"Of course, isn't it perfect?" Fred and I glared at James who quickly disappeared to annoy one of the other kids.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I own nothing you recognize.**

 **Thank you for reading, and don't forget to hit that little button that says 'review'!**

Adara's party lasted longer than it really need to, all of us started getting tired. The sugar in the punch and iced decorated desserts only did so much before leading to sugar crashes.

I spent five minutes dodging James, who insisted I dance with him. I did once, he spent the entire time stepping on my toes and whining about Adara. I wondered if he secretly liked her. They weren't related so it could work?

I danced with Artie a few times, he could actually dance. He would be starting Hogwarts with me and Adara. That was one nice thing about not being a Weasley, I wasn't related to any of the boys at these events.

"Rose?" I looked out from behind the pillar I had half hidden behind.

"Good, this is third pillar I stopped at. Your mother is getting tired and we're about to floo home. Did you want to come with us, or stay?"

"I'll come with. Just let me say good-bye to Adara." Father nodded walking with me. Adara was sitting in a gold chair against one wall. She really looked like a princess on a throne.

"Leaving Rose?"

"Yes, thank you for the lovely party, Adara."

"Thank you for coming, Rose, Uncle Severus." Adara glanced around.

"Your aunt is saying good bye to your mother," Father answered as mom joined us.

"Adara, thank you for inviting us."

"You're welcome, Aunt Hermione. Did you and mum decide on a day to go shopping?"

"Yes, next Tuesday, we're leaving at ten for Diagon Alley."

"Great! I'll see you all then," Adara replied. We made our way to the fireplace and flooed home.

Aunt Fleur had returned to our home with the twins and Hera.

"Zey are asleep, leetle Hera is adorable. Oh, ze twins gave me this," she handed Mom several worms. Mom shook her head.

"Thank you for watching them, Fleur. I'm sorry about the worms. I don't know what's gotten into the boys lately." Aunt Fleur laughed. I slipped from the room making me way up to bed. Only two more weeks until Adara and I were at Hogwarts with all her cousins. I smiled, maybe not knowing anyone else would be a good thing. I could finally make friends that weren't complete drama queens.

I slept fitfully, waking every hour or so positive I could hear someone calling my name.

"Rose, Rosy." I blinked my eyes open again. I must have only been asleep a few minutes. The curtains blew around my window. I swore I had closed it last time I'd woken. I slid from bed, walked over and was about to close the window when I saw a light outside in the woods. I blinked a few times trying to make sure I wasn't dreaming. The light remained. I slammed my window closed, making sure to lock it this time. Something about the light scared me. I darted to my parents room. I could hear Father snoring. He claimed he didn't. I knocked loudly causing Father to stir.

"Rose? What's wrong?" I walked into the room, Mom sat up looking at me.

"I heard someone calling my name, and there's a light outside in the woods."

"Rose, there is no one in the woods."

"I swear I saw a light and my window was open. I know I closed it."

"Maybe you only dreamed you closed it?" Mom suggested. Father got out of bed.

"I'll go check, Rose, do you want to come with me. We'll prove there's nothing to be afraid of." I nodded following him back to my room. The window was closed and locked.

"See, it's closed now."

"I just closed it." I looked out. The light was gone. Father nodded.

"What ever it was is gone now. Maybe it was the reflection of the moon on something in the woods, your brother did find a large piece of moonstone. Something like that could have reflected the light." I nodded. That did sound reasonable.

"Good night, Rose."

"Good night, Father." I crawled back into my bed and pulled the blankets over my head falling asleep for the third time that night.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I still don't own any characters you recognize.**

I blinked my eyes open. It was still dark, groaning I slid from the bed, I knew I'd be getting a call from Adara soon. It was Tuesday and she loved shopping. The window was still closed and locked. I looked out, peering into the darkened woods looking to see if I could see anything. It had been a few days since I'd seen the light. Seeing nothing I rolled my eyes, used the loo, and headed back to bed.

"Worms!" I opened one eye. Something long and brown was dangling in my face. I screamed jumping from the bed. Hera landed with a thud on the floor.

"Mama!" she screamed. Mom rushed in.

"What did you do to your sister?!"

"I was sleeping, she put a worm in my face."

"I am going to tie those two to the inside of the house. Severus! Grab the twins again!" She scooped up Hera who blinked her dark eyes pretending to still be hurt. I heard Andre yelling something.

"Breakfast is in three minutes, get dressed. Ginny and Adara are flooing here." I dressed quickly taking care to pick my outfit. Today was really the first day of my new life. Today I wasn't just Rose Snape, Severus Snape's daughter. Today I was Rose Snape, Hogwarts student!

"Hugo Severus! No more worms!" I blinked myself out of my thoughts. Shaking my head I finished dressing and went downstairs to breakfast. Andre was sitting at the table, eating a bowl of oatmeal.

"In trouble again?" I asked.

"Nope, just Hugo. I'm innocent this time," he said. "I learned my lesson." I raised one eyebrow.

"Really? So what is the obsession with worms anyway?"

"Don't tell mom and Father, but Hugo can conjure them! Where did you think they were all coming from?"

"The garden, obviously."

"Wow, you sounded just like Father." I laughed.

"Good, you're down here. Hera, quit pulling my hair, no don't turn it pink. Why does it all go mad this morning?"

"Just wait until she leaves for Hogwarts, Hermione. It'll be worse," Father stated taking Hera and putting her in her high chair. He fixed Mom's hair. Glanced at Andre and sighed.

"Do you really think Potter can handle those two for more than five minutes?" he asked.

"They'll be fine, this is Rose's day. She doesn't need her brothers tagging along," Mom stated as if daring Father to argue with her. He nodded giving in.

"Besides, what do you care if they drive Harry insane?" she added putting a piece of strawberry into Hera's mouth.

"Hermione? You home?"

"In the kitchen Harry. You here to pick the twins up?"

"Yes, Susan's going to be taking James to pick up his school things. Are they ready to go?"

"Hi, Uncle Harry."

"Hi," I watched Uncle Harry pause. "Hugo."

"Awww, how'd you know!"

"Andre is grounded for giving Hera worms again. Make sure he doesn't have any fun. Hugo, you're free to go. Andre! Uncle Harry's here! And no worms!" I watched Uncle Harry leave with the twins. Once they were gone, the floo flared up again and Aunt Ginny and Adara stepped through.

"Draco is meeting us at Gringotts. He had some business this morning. Everyone ready?" I smiled at Adara. She looked every bit the princess still, her hair perfectly curled, and I could tell her outfit was all designer.

"Yes. I believe so. Rose."

"I'm ready." We all stepped through the floo, Mom holding Hera. Father followed behind us.

"Here we are, Diagon Alley!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

Even though I'd been there before everything seemed almost new. There were more people, other students who would be going to Hogwarts with me and Adara.

"See anyone we know?" Mom asked as Adara and I gawked.

"Not yet. Where are we going first?"

"To get our wands?" Adara asked excitedly. I was looking forward to getting my wand too.

"Gringotts first, we need money to pay for your things," Aunt Ginny stated. "Your dad's going be meeting us there too, remember?" Adara nodded. We followed Mon and Aunt Ginny to the white building. It was crowded but the line moved quickly. Father followed behind us to make sure we didn't wander off.

"Ginny, over here," Uncle Draco called. "I already got Adara's money for today."

"We'll wait for you at Madame Malkins. You know that place can take awhile."

"Sounds good. Come on Rose." I followed Mom and Father into Gringotts. A goblin looked at us as we walked in.

"The Snape family vault today?" he asked.

"Yes."

"This way please." We followed the goblin, who was named Leftclaw for reasons unknown. Our family vault was fairly deep in the bank and the ride was slightly fun. Mom looked pale when we stopped.

"Thank you Leftclaw."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Snape." Father and I entered the vault. I had never actually been inside. The were huge stacks of money, some random trinkets, and some things I wasn't quite sure what they were. On further inspection, I noticed that the gold itself was divided into piles. My name was written above one as were the twins and Hera. There was another pile without a name on for my future sibling. Father walked over and filled a small bag with money from my pile.

"Rose, this will cover your school supplies and should last you the entire year. There is also enough in there to buy a pet."

"I get a pet?"

"Yes, if you had actually read your letter, you have your choice of a cat, an owl, a rat, or a toad. I don't in Merlin's name know how James Potter got a pet ferret, but you will not be getting one." I had to smile. Father hated how Uncle Harry's kids somehow seemed to bend or break the rules. He didn't like Uncle Harry much either. Holding my bag we rocketed back to the lobby. Mom looked green and glared slightly at Father. I hid a smile. They always seemed to be at each other in these strange mad at but love you way.

"Ready to go, Rose?"

"Yes."

"Robes first, since that's where Adara's waiting for you." I followed Mom and Father. I saw a flash of red hair, one of the Weasley cousins. I couldn't tell which one through the crowd though.

"Rose!" Adara grabbed my hand pulling me into the robe shop. "Your turn!" I stood still while I was measured for my new robes.

"Hogwarts, my dear?"

"Yes."

"I know they're a little boring now, being solid black, but once you're sorted they'll be a little more personal," the witch promised. I nodded wondering what colors were going to be decorating my school robes. I knew Mom and Father would be happy no matter what house I was sorted into.

Once my robes were finished Adara and I raced to Ollivanders.

"Ahh, Misses Malfoy and Snape. I was hoping I'd be seeing you two soon." Mr. Ollivander looked at us. "Miss Malfoy first please." Adara stepped forward smiling nervously.

"Try this one." I watched as Adara tried three wands before one chose her, "Yew and unicorn hair," he announced. Adara nodded with a smile. I stepped up. I wondered if my wand would be easy to find. Mr. Ollivander handed me a box. I carefully picked up the pale wand.

"Vinewood with dragonheart string, similar to your mother's." I waved it, but nothing happened.

"Oak with unicorn hair?" Still no reaction, nothing even blew up.

"Adder with dragonheart string?" Something happened this time, everything blew up.

"No, no, not that one either. Difficult customer then, not to worry. We'll find it. I wonder...hmm, I've had this one for longer than I can remember." He handed me a box covered in dust. I slid it open. The wand inside was different from other ones I'd seen so far. It had runes carved into the handle and seemed to almost glow.

"Hawthorne and unicorn hair." I picked it up and rose a few inches from the floor, my hair halowing around me face. Mr. Ollivander nodded.

"Yes, that is the one. I guess it's been waiting for you, Rose Snape. This one is special, the wood from a Hawthorne that was part of a fairy circle. It's said to protect those against the intentions of the Fey." I saw Mom and Father share a glance as I landed carefully.

"Thank you, sir." I paid for my wand and joined my parents. Adara was already dragging Aunt Ginny and Uncle Draco towards the Quiddich supply shop begging them for a broom.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any associated characters.**

"Who wants to go the bookstore next?" Mom asked. I rolled my eyes. Getting my school books was probably going to be the least exciting part of the day. Mom talked happily about when she first got her school books, how there were so many things she learned. Adara and I tuned her out after a few minutes. The bookstore was crowded, as was every other shop.

"Two sets of first year books," I heard Mom say. I saw Aunt Ginny slip her some coins. It was probably easier to do it all in one transaction.

"Girls, why don't you go pick out a few books for yourselves? There's a lot more out there than you'll ever learn in school." Adara rolled her eyes but headed straight for the Quiddich section. I wandered around a bit, looking at various subjects. There had always been more books than I could ever hope to read at home. Trying to find something we didn't already own was going to be a challenge. I walked towards the back of the shop, closer to the rarer books.

"Rose?" I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard my name.

"Artie! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry, I saw Aunt Hermione in the front of the store, and I figured you were here somewhere. What are you looking for?"

"Mom said to pick out something for myself, but we own like everything in this shop."

"What about the kid books?"

"Those are for babies, like Hera and Violet." Violet is Artie's little sister. She's five.

"Not this one," he said holding up a large book. I blinked wondering why I'd never seen it before.

"The Index of Fey?" I read. "Why would I want to know anything about a species that went extinct over a century ago?" Artie smiled. He always seemed to know something he shouldn't.

"Because they're coming back and they're going to get you," he joked. I smacked him but grabbed the book anyway.

"Truthfully?"

"We can learn a lot from extinct species, no one actually knows why they disappeared. I just think it's cool." I nodded flipping through the book, the pictures were kind of creepy, but at the same time I liked them.

"Fine, I'll get it, unless you were planning on it."

"With what money? I'm getting school books, that's it. Share it with me at school?"

"Deal." I carried the book to the front and paid for it out of money Father had given me. I slid the book in my bag and found Mom who was talking to someone I didn't recognize.

"Rose, there you are! I was about to go looking for you. This is Professor Lupin, he's going to be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts." I nodded.

"Good morning, Professor Lupin."

"Good morning, Rose. Have you gotten all your supplies yet?"

"No, sir. We've still got ink, quills, and a pet to pick up sir. I don't need to buy potions ingredients this year." Professor Lupin laughed.

"She takes after you, Hermione. Polite, smart..."

"I think she takes after me as well," Father stated gliding up behind us. Professor Lupin glared at Father for a minute but smiled.

"Mr. Snape, I thought you'd be working today, so many students needing ingredients."

"I thankfully have an assistant who can handle those transactions." Father and Professor Lupin stared at each for a moment before they nodded and we all went our separate ways. I would have to ask Mom what that had all been about.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters you recognize.**

We stopped and bought ink and parchment, both fairly boring things. Adara managed to convince her mom to buy her a golden quill. Mine were basic black. Mom did spring and get me a silvery one.

"For things other than your schoolwork," she told me. I shrugged and wondered what I'd be writing other than schoolwork. We made our way towards the second to last stop of our trip, the creature corner of Diagon Alley. The Owl Emporium sat on one side, the Magical Menagerie the other. There were other small shops between the two advertising creatures and products.

Adara was trying to convince Aunt Ginny she needed an owl, or maybe a cat, or maybe...something fancier? I rolled my eyes. Father has said I was to get a pet, but I still hadn't decided what I wanted. Mom had a cat.

"Why don't you go inside and look around, see if there's anything that strikes your interests...and no ferrets! I don't care what the Potter boy has." I laughed. James had named his ferret Draco and Adara hadn't found it a bit funny. Mom did though. While Adara was still arguing with her mom, I slipped into the Magical Menagerie. There were cages lining the walls, toys, treats, food, all on shelves.

"Good morning, Hogwarts?"

"Yes. My father said I was to get a pet, can I look around?"

"Absolutely, let me know if you have any questions." I nodded taking a look at the cages. I was studying a kitten when something landed on my shoulder. I tensed, feeling sharp claws dig into my skin. Slowly I turned my head figuring I would find an owl that had somehow escaped. Instead I looked into a pair of black eyes and black feathers.

"Looks like he's taken a liking to you," the shop keeper called. I carefully moved my shoulder to get a good look at the bird perched there.

"He's a raven, correct?"

"Yes, Miss. He arrived one day in the middle of a storm, injured his wing, he's been here a bit, since no one seems to be interested in such a bird." I smiled and wondered if Father would be mad about a raven. It wasn't a ferret at least. I slid my money from my pocket and paid for him.

"Who's a pretty bird, yes you are, you're a pretty bird," I whispered stroking his head. He ruffled his feathers and looked proud of himself. I stepped out the shop, carrying the raven's cage in my hand. He was still perched on my shoulder.

"Rose Minerva Snape, what is that creature on your shoulder?" Mom asked staring at me. Father burst out laughing. I froze. Had I done something wrong.

"It's not a ferret?" I whispered.

"Severus, only your daughter would go in to buy a nice, loving pet and come out with...that...I should make you turn around and return it." The raven cawed loudly at mom. She glared at it. Father walked over to me and bent down to look at the bird.

"Hermione, they are smart creatures, able to carry messages same as an owl. Neither of us told her she couldn't get a raven. May I see him, Rose?" I nodded and allowed Father to move the raven to his arm. The bird looked at him and started preening again.

"The shop keeper said he's been there awhile, no one wants him. I'm going to name him Storm." Mom shook her head as if she couldn't believe Father was allowing me to keep him.

"There's no arguing with either of you two is there?"

"No. We said she could get a pet, the only thing we said was she couldn't have a ferret. I'll write Headmistress McGonagall myself to get her approval if you'd like," Father offered. Mom sighed in defeat.

"Please put Storm in his cage for now, Rose. We don't want him getting loose before we even get home." I smiled and Father helped me convince the raven into his cage.

"You go a nasty bird? Gross, Rose," Adara said wrinkling her nose.

"I like him," I answered. I wasn't going to let Adara ruin this for me. Storm was my pet, the first real important thing I'd bought for myself.

"My father's getting me a cat," Adara added. I rolled my eyes. Uncle Draco walked over holding a wicker cat carrier.

"A raven? How fitting," Uncle Draco laughed. Father glared at him and mom just sighed again. I couldn't help laughing.

"Is that my kitty?"

"Yes, I bought the fluffiest one I could find, princess." Adara bent down and looked into the carrier. I looked over her shoulder. The cat was fluffy at least, with a smashed looking face, and an unhappy expression.

"He's perfect."

"He's a pureblood persian whose lineage can be traced back twelve generations," Uncle Draco added. I rolled my eyes. Of course, her fancy new pet had fancy papers to prove how fancy it was. I sighed Hopefully I would make some new friends at school.

"Hermione? Ginny?" I turned and sighed again. Uncle Ron was walking our direction, followed by his son, Artie.

"Ron, hey, Adara and Rose just got their pets, is Artie getting one too?"

"Yes, we're buying him an owl."

"But I want a rat, dad, they're so much cooler," Artie whined. I wondered if all Weasleys were annoying or if was just those two.

"We're going to grab some lunch and then hit Wheezes, why don't we meet up there?" Aunt Ginny suggested to Uncle Ron. He nodded as Artie was still talking about the merits of owning a rat. I wondered if Storm ate rats. Father took Storm's cage so I could walk easier.

"Think young Mr. Weasley will get his rat?" I heard him ask mom. She laughed.

"No, Merlin no, Ron hates rats, ever since that thing with Scabbers...the fact Artie wants one...I just burst out laughing every time I think about it." I had so many questions this trip I wondered if I should write them all down, I might forget them otherwise.

We stopped and grabbed a quick lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. I had a sandwich and kept feeding bits to Storm until Father stopped me.

"I guess this just leaves one shop," mom said. I could tell she was getting tired. Father nodded at her.

"We don't have to if you'd prefer, Hermione. The Weasley twins would understand." I had been hearing about the joke shop for months. I really wasn't too interested in pranks, those were more Andre and Hugo's style.

"I think we can skip it," I said getting their attention. "I've had enough pranks at home," I added. Mom smiled at me.

"Isn't she sweet, Severus. Willing to give up going for me?" I rolled my eyes as mom and Father kissed.

"I can take her, if you'd like to head home," Aunt Ginny offered. Mom looked at me.

"Well, we could take Storm with us too. Go ahead with your aunt. It's worth seeing, I promise." I nodded slowly, not really wanting to spend more time listening to Adara, but agreeing that seeing the shop would be interesting at least.

"Good, that's decided. Hermione, I'll make sure she gets home safe," Aunt Ginny promised. Mom and Father said goodbye and flooed home with Storm.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I still don't own anything you recognize.**

Mom was right, as always. The Weasley's joke shop was amazing. Adara entered first and nearly ran into Miranda, Uncle Fred's daughter.

"Watch where you're going!" she shouted. Miranda raised an eyebrow looking at Adara.

"You should watch where you're going cousin," she retorted. Adara backed up quickly letting the older girl leave.

"How I got a cousin like that from Uncle Fred is beyond me," Adara muttered. I had to agree. Uncle Fred and Aunt Angelina were the most fun people I knew, Miranda however seemed to embody the spirit of Slytherin. She was the first of the Weasley clan placed there. Adara's cousin Molly was the next one. I had a feeling Adara would also be in Slytherin, I just hoped I was with her.

"Ginny! I thought you'd never get here."

"George, Fred, we're just running a little late. I've got Rose with me too. Has Ron gotten this far?"

"Haven't seen him. Good afternoon girls."

"Good afternoon Uncle Fred and Uncle George," Adara said politely. Rose smiled at themselves "Where's Hermione and Severus? I was looking forward to seeing them. We got a new product line inspired by him!"

"They headed home early. Hermione looked exhausted." The twins sighed but shrugged and turned their attention to me.

"Well, Snape junior, it is with great honor we introduce you to our dungeon bat line," they said in unison leading me to a display. The whole thing was black. I raised an eyebrow.

"It's all in fun, Rose. Don't worry, your dad helped us with some of this, it's mostly just joke potions. Here, take this," one of them handed me a bag.

"There's a sample of most of them in there, no charge."

"We were planning on giving it to your dad today, to show him the completed line. Go ahead, take it." I nodded tucking the bag into mine. Adara had wondered off somewhere in the shop and I could hear Artie arguing with Uncle Ron, most of it was just mumbles, but I could make out one word, 'rat'. I slipped further into the shop and started looking around. I'd heard about some of the joke items from mom and the rest of the Weasleys, but seeing it all first hand was amazing. Mom, although she didn't care much for pranks, had always marveled slightly at the magic involved in making many of projects.

"Think I can get across the age line?" Adara asked with a smirk. I sighed. This was a bad idea, even I could see that.

"You probably shouldn't try, Adara. There's an age line for a reason."

"I know, but...aren't you even curious, Rose?"

"No." I stated walking away from the tempting area. I was almost the front of the shop when I heard my name.

"Rose." I turned around. I didn't see anyone, but figured it was someone further back.

"Rose." I started walking the direction I heard the voice coming from.

"Rose...Rosy." I froze in my tracks. No one called me 'Rosy'. I turned and ran back the front of the shop. Aunt Ginny was still standing near the counter talking to Uncle George.

"Rose? Are you alright?" I shook my head trembling.

"Someone was calling me, someone I didn't know. They called me 'Rosy', and it scared me." Aunt Ginny blinked.

"Did you see who it was?" I shook my head, how could I explain the feeling of fear that shot through me?

"And you didn't recognize the voice, are sure it wasn't someone you know." I nodded.

"George, I'm going to take Rose home immediately, can Adara stay here until I or her father gets back from whatever he's doing?" Uncle George nodded. Aunt Ginny took my hand we walked quickly back to the Leaky Cauldron, since that's where the main floo points were located. Aunt Ginny set it up and stepped through pulling me with her.

"Home already?" Father asked as we stepped into the living room.

"Rose heard someone calling her name, she didn't see anyone or recognize the voice. She seemed terrified," Aunt Ginny explained. I nodded still shaking slightly. Father nodded.

"Thank you, Ginny. We'll take care of it from here. Did anyone see anything?"

"I don't believe so. I've got to get back before George sells Adara the whole shop."

"We'll see you in a few weeks." Aunt Ginny stepped through the floo. Father turned to me.

"Rose, are you alright?"

"I think so? I can't explain what happened, Father, there was a voice and it kept calling me, then I was just terrified, the voice called me 'Rosy' and I ran back to Aunt Ginny. It was the same voice I heard in the woods..."I suddenly realized.

"Rose, sit down, please." I sank into one of chairs. Father looked at me and for a second I swore he looked sad and worried.

"I'm going to go get your mother, we...have some things we need to discuss with you." He swept from the room leaving me feeling confused and worried.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters you recognize.**

 **Things are finally going to be explained! Let me know what you think!**

Father and Mom both walked into the living room a few minutes later. Mom looked as though Father had just woken her from a nap. They sat down on the sofa across from my chair, both looked worried and scared.

"Rose, I need you to listen carefully to what we're about to tell you. Please save your questions for the end," Father stated. I nodded slowly. Mom looked as though she were about to cry.

"Rose, do remember what we told you about the war?" she asked.

"A little. Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron and you fought Lord Voldemort. Father was a spy for the side of light and he nearly died, that's why he has scars on his neck."

"Yes, good job, honey. There was a lot more to it, a lot more to how your father was saved. He was bit by a giant snake, a venomous snake."

"Venom bites you die," I recited. "But, didn't Father have an antivenom already brewed, isn't that what saved him?" Mom shook her head.

"No, that's the story we told the world. The real story is, I did something incredibly, incredibly stupid, Rose. Your father was dying, bleeding out in my arms. The antivenom he'd brewed wasn't working. I was desperate to save him. I asked for help, I foolishly begged anyone who would listen." I watched as tears fell from Mom's face, Father gently took her hand in his. "I should have been more careful."

"Someone did hear her words, her desperate plea to save my life. Do you know anything about the Fey, Rose?"

"A little, Father. I actually got a book today about them, Artie said I should get it." Father looked at Mom.

"Ron's eldest," she replied. He shook his head in exasperation.

"No one had seen or heard anything from the higher Fey in centuries, Rose. Everyone in the wizarding world believed they were extinct."

"They're not?"

"No, Rose, they heard me that night. They appeared in a huge flash of light, so beautiful I couldn't even look at them. They offered me a deal, they would save your father but at a price." My eyes widened. I knew where this was going, I knew suddenly whose voices I'd been hearing in the woods, outside.

"Me?" I whispered. "You promised them me." Mom nodded choking back loud sobs. She buried her face against Father's chest.

"Yes. Your mom promised the Fey our first born child. We never thought we'd be able to have children, Rose. You were a complete surprise from the beginning. I never knew of the deal, not until recently. Your mom believed it was nothing more than a delusion brought on by grief, the effects of the war. Once you started hearing voices...she confessed." I remembered them yelling the day I'd gotten hurt in the woods.

"They said I was tainted by magic."

"Yes, you told us that. I don't understand what they meant, though."

"I do," I whispered. "I was at your shop one day, Father, and something exploded in the back room. I wasn't hurt."

"Rose! Why didn't you tell us? You could have been injured, or there could have been some side-effect of whatever exploded." I looked down at the floor.

"Nevermind, Rose, we are not giving you to the Fey, we will find a way out of this, I promise. Until then, you need to stay away from wooded areas, especially the Forbidden Forest. You are also not to be alone at any time outside of Hogwarts."

"I'll be safe at school?"

"Yes, the wards at Hogwarts will keep the Fey from being able to take you from the castle itself. I will be letting your professors know not to let you go anywhere outside alone, and to keep you far away from the forest," Father stated. I nodded, glad the fear I'd been feeling wasn't just in my head.

"Rose, do you have any questions?"

"How did Artie know?" I asked. Mom gave me a strange look. "He joked that the Fey were coming back and they were going to get me."

"I swear, I'm sure he said those things to scare you Rose." I shook my head.

"I think...Mom, is Artie a seer?"

"I don't know, Rose, if he is, than he's the first one in the family."

"Okay. Am I safe here?"

"I don't know, honestly. Your mom and I are going to strengthen the wards, just in case."

"I'm supposed to keep this a secret, right?" I asked.

"We would prefer that, yes."

"I won't tell anyone, not even Adara," I promised wondering just how much this was going to affect things. If I was going to be perfectly safe at school, then it shouldn't really matter. Mom and Father would figure out a way to keep me safe from the Fey.

"Do you have any other questions?"

"No, may I be dismissed? I'd like to look at my school books, and feed Storm."

"Of course, Rose. Storm is in your room, he's a very noisy bird." I laughed wondering what the other students would think of my raven.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I still don't own anything you recognize.**

 **Enjoy this long chapter: The plot bunnies for this story have started multiplying.**

"Rose, time to get up!" I groaned as something started pulling on my hair. I swatted my hands and ended up getting scratched by a very impatient raven.

"Mom says you're going to miss the train," Hugo stated from the doorway. I blinked my eyes open.

"ROSE!"

"I'm up!" I screamed grabbing the clothes I had set out the night before and throwing them on. How could I have overslept. I ran down the stairs, Mom and Father were still sitting at the breakfast table, Father buttering his toast. I narrowed my eyes.

"You only ever get up if you think you're going to be late," Mom stated putting a plate of eggs in front of me.

"Worm?" Hera asked. Hugo handed her a worm. Mom glared at the two of them and vanished it back outside.

"I don't want to see any more worms today, that goes for both of you." Hugo and Andre nodded their heads, I could see Andre hiding something under his chair.

"You will both be on your best behavior as we take your sister to the train. The station will be crowded and I don't want either of you getting lost."

"Or kidnapped," both twins said together.

"Nap, NO!" Hera screamed. Mom laughed picking her up.

"No, you're not taking a nap right now, Hera. Rose, do you have everything packed? That includes the transfiguration for beginners book on the bathroom floor under the tub." I smiled, I'd been trying to turn the soap into a sponge. So far, I wasn't have much luck. It had sorta turned yellowish.

"Yes, Mom, I've got everything. My wand's in my pocket, books and supplies in my trunk, Storm's in his cage already."

"Good, heaven knows how your father managed to convince Professor McGonagall to let you have that bird, but it's been taken care of, at least."

"Potter's brat has a ferret," Father stated.

"Oh, Artie got his rat. Adara told me."

"I'm sure Ron's having a fit about that still," Mom muttered. Father smiled looking at me.

"Hard to believe you're starting school, Rose. Don't be a little dunderhead, promise?"

"And do not blow up the potions lab, yes Father. Also, just because the teacher is no where near as talented as you, keep my mouth shut," I added with a smile. Father nodded while Mom just rolled her eyes.

"You didn't have to retire, Severus. I'm sure if you asked, they'd take you back in a heart beat."

"Rose, go get your stuff, it's almost time to go." I nodded shoving a few muffins in my pocket. Once I had everything downstairs, including Storm's cage, we headed to the fireplace, we'd floo to a meeting point and proceed to the station. Mom had tried talking Father into driving, but he was adamant he would not drive the lot of us, including who knows how many worms.

"Rose! Hey!" I turned and saw a flash of red hair.

"Hi, Adara," I sighed. She smiled looking every bit perfect, as usual. Mom, Father, and my siblings appeared.

"Adara, where are your parents?"

"Over there, discussing something I couldn't care less about," she stated.

"Your future sibling?" Mom guessed. I laughed. I was sort of excited to be getting another sibling, maybe this one wouldn't be so annoying.

"The usurper to my throne, yes," Adara stated. I really hoped we'd be in different houses so I wouldn't have to listen to her all the time.

"Girls, let's head to the station." I followed Father as he led the group. Uncle Draco was also in the front talking to him about something to do with the ministry. I overheard enough words to not care. I was slightly nervous about leaving, I knew Mom and Father had contacted Professor McGonagall, the headmistress, to make sure I'd be safe from the Fey at school. The station was crowded, as Father had warned.

"Kids, stay close, please," Mom urged grabbing a twin with each hand. Father put his hand on my shoulder. Uncle Draco staying close to Adara. I glanced around not seeing Aunt Ginny. She was back behind us talking to one of her brothers. All the Weasleys were at King's Cross Station today, I saw Uncle Harry standing ahead of us. He casually walked through the barrier leading to the Hogwarts Express.

"Adara, you go first, Rose, hang back a second," Uncle Draco stated. I rolled my eyes watching Adara sashay through the wall, her hair swinging behind her. Uncle Draco followed her, then Mom. I followed Mom watching as the wall fell around me revealing the platform. I could see red heads standing all over the place. The twins followed me, Father after them holding Hera in his arms. The first time getting on the train was a family event.

The train sat there, almost seeming like a dream.

"Rose, be careful at school," Mom whispered hugging me tightly.

"I will, don't worry. I know to stay out of the forest," I added. The twins were whispering to each other about something. I had a sinking feeling it involved worms.

"If you need anything, I mean it, Rose, do not hesitate to write us, or...if you absolutely need to, remind people exactly who's daughter you are," Father stated. I smiled. Most people who had gone to Hogwarts still kind of feared Father. I hated the fact people seemed to think the same of me, that I was just some scary person.

"We love you, Rose," Mom added, Hera wrapped herself around my ankles.

"Ro stay!" she screamed attracting the attention of several passerbys. I hugged her tightly.

"You'll see me in a few months, Hera, over Christmas holiday. I'll write, and Mom will read my letters to you," I promised. Hera nodded allowing herself to be transferred back to Mom. The twins walked over glancing at Mom and Father. Andre nodded and Hera started throwing a small fit.

"You trained our sister to be a distraction?"

"Yes. Anyway, we'll miss you, Rose. We were going to bring you some worms, but you heard Father. Send us some from Hogwarts, I want to see if they're different than the ones we conjure."

"I will," I whispered.

"See you at Christmas, Rose," Hugo said hugging me quickly. Andre followed suit and they ran back to our parents.

"Go ahead and board, Rose, we'll make sure your things get on. Adara's already gone ahead," Mom said. I nodded determined to find a seat next to someone I didn't know.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **Fair warning, yes, I am going to be introducing new characters. Most you will never see after this chapter.**

I stepped onto the train, feeling slightly overwhelmed. I could hear Adara talking to one of her cousins and quickly darted into the nearest compartment.

"Um, hi?" the girl sitting there said looking at me. I smiled. I'd never seen her before and her robes were plain still. She was a first year like me.

"Hi!" She blinked her deep brown eyes a few times as if disbelieving I was really there.

"Um, you are real, correct?"

"Last time I checked. I'm Rose."

"Hilvia. This whole thing is just...I'm still dreaming, right?" I shook my head.

"No, I don't think so. Why do you think this is a dream?" Hilvia looked at me, studying me for a moment.

"Because, magic doesn't exist. Now it does, and I'm magic, and I exist, and you exist, I think...?" I slid into the seat across from her.

"You didn't know about magic before?"

"Not until last week, I got a weird letter, and then this lady came to my house. It's all a bit overwhelming." I nodded guessing this girl was a muggle-born.

"I grew up in the magic world, so, um, go ahead, ask me anything. Maybe some knowledge will make you feel less overwhelmed?"

"Okay, is magic real?"

"Yes. Magic is real, everything you see right now is real, the school is real, and no, no one is playing a mean prank on you." Hilvia smiled brightly.

"How did you know?"

"Know what? That you were afraid it was a prank?"

"Yes."

"I know some people who like to play pranks on others. Also, finding out something this huge is real, most people don't believe it at first." I remembered Mom telling about when she found out she was a witch. She hadn't believed it quite at first either, but quickly warmed up to the idea.

"Um, hi? Is there room for one more in here?" a timid sounding voice asked from the door. Hilvia and I nodded. A boy about our age walked in, glanced at us, and slid into the seat.

"I'm Mako."

"Rose, and this is Hilvia."

"Um, have either of you two seen a girl about our age with blue hair?"

"No, no one's come in here. Why? Are you hiding from her?'

"Yes, and no, she's my twin sister. I hope she found somewhere to sit."

"I'm sure she did," I answered.

"Did you know about magic before too?" Hilvia asked looking at Mako.

"Yes, my parents are a witch and wizard. Yours?"

"No, I just learned about magic. Rose seems to know a lot too." Mako studied me for a second.

"Did your mum go Hogwarts?" he finally asked.

"Yes."

"I think my dad knew her. There's a picture of him and his schoolmates, one looks kinda like you."

"Oh? My Mom's name is Hermione Granger." Mako laughed.

"That explains it! My dad's name is Dean Thomas. They were in the same year, right?" I nodded. Mom had told me stories about when she was in school, including about her classmates. Uncle Harry liked to talk about people he'd known also.

"Okay, seriously, every compartment is full," a voice whined from outside. We all looked at each other.

"Room in here," Mako called out sliding open the door. A girl with long blond hair looked at us, shrugged and slid in.

"Hegemone Ro, call me Gemmie," she stated.

"Mako, Rose, and Hilvia," I introduced.

"Any of you have any clue about what house you'll be in?" Gemmie asked looking at us.

"My dad and Rose's mum were both in Gryffindor," Mako said. "What about you?"

"I don't know, mum was a witch, but she died when I was a baby. Dad's a muggle."

"Muggle?" Hilvia asked.

"Non magic user," Gemmie clarified.

"Oh, my parents are muggles then," Hilvia stated.

"Does it always follow family lines? I mean, if my mum was in a certain house, would I be in that one too?" Gemmie asked looking worried.

"No, it doesn't, even kids in the same family can be in different houses," I stated thinking of all the Weasleys scattered across the four houses. Gemmie looked relieved and I wondered what house her mother had been in to make her so worried about it.

"Good, because I can't imagine walking in her footsteps and being in Slytherin, I mean, that house has a really bad name to it." I glared at her slightly.

"My Father was a Slytherin," I stated.

"I'm sorry, I...they're not all bad?"

"Correct." I could nearly hear Mom's voice in my head telling me to play nice.

"Besides, it's not like anything bad's happened in years," I added with a smile.

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor," Mako stated.

"Do you think we'll end up together?' Hilvia asked. I shrugged. Just because Mom and her friends had all met on the train and been placed in the same house didn't mean it was true for everyone.

"I think we're almost there," Mako stated as someone knocked on our door. Gemmie slid it open to reveal an older girl I didn't know. A prefect's badge sparkled from her Hufflepuff robes.

"First years?" We nodded.

"We're almost there, might want to get your robes on," she stated before moving on to the next compartment. Gemmie slid the door closed again and we all started getting ready. When I pulled out my robes, I noticed Mom and Father had each placed a striped tie in the bottom of my trunk, one for Gryffindor and the other for Slytherin. I rolled my eyes. As much as they both said it didn't matter which house I was in, they sure seemed to like the idea of me being in one of their houses.

The train slowed to a stop, we all pressed our faces against the glass to get our first look at our new home. It was nearly dark, which only added to the feeling of awe.

"Firs yers over here," I heard Hagrid's voice call. Hilvia shivered.

"Cold?"

"No, just excited, scared. What if this was a mistake, what if I'm not magic?" she whispered.

"Don't worry, you're here because you belong here," I stated as we climbed into the boats. Mako sat with us. Gemmie had gotten separated from us and instead another boy had been put in our boat.

"Julien Oliver," he stated looking at us before the sight of the castle took our voices from our mouths. The boats slid into the ground, each of us climbing out and being directed to the castle.

"First years, over here please," a voice called. I felt someone grab my arm. I looked over and saw Adara's nervous face.

"Rose! I've been looking all over for you, where have you been? I had to sit next to Artie and James, it was horrid!" I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Networking," I answered with a smile. Adara made a noise but I didn't bother to respond.

We were led into a large room.

"Good evening, first years. I am Professor Longbottom, yes, I've heard all the jokes. In a minute you will all be sorted, until then, line up here please, single file and wait for your name to be called. No, you will not be fighting a mountain troll." A few of the other first years looked relieved.

We watched as a hat was brought out. I had seen it before, Father had told me a lot about Hogwarts, and Mom had made me read that boring book at least twice.

"I am the Sorting Hat

I am a hat of many thoughts

and I know where you each belong

be you be a brave Gryffindor

a cunning Slytherin

a knowledge seeking Ravenclaw

or a hard working Hufflepuff

just place me on you head

and let me do my thing

you'll be where you belong

after this sorting,"

the hat sang. I smiled watching the faces of my classmates. Most had never seen such a thing. I could see Adara biting her lip wondering where she would be placed.

"Calyphire, Amaryllis!" Professor Longbottom called the first name. Hilvia had slid up to me and Mako. Adara glanced at them out of the corner of her eye.

"Friends," I mouthed. She glared. I could tell she was jealous I had made friends on the train while she'd had to sit with family. Hilvia was the first of our little group called.

"Cyther, Hilvia!" I watched her slowly walk into the great hall, astounded by everything. I wondered if Mom had been that way too, if it was common for muggle-borns to be in awe when they see everything for the first time.

"Gryffindor," the hat called. Hilvia smiled joining the table. I sighed, I wasn't nervous, well, maybe a little. I just wasn't sure which house I'd be in, and I had really wanted to make friends, what if I was in Slytherin with no one I knew?

"Malfoy, Adara!" I watched Adara walk confidently into the hall, she flashed a smile to her cousins in Slytherin.

"Gryffindor!" the hat announced. I could see Adara's eyes widen in confusion, before she was shuffled over to the red and gold table. I bit back a laugh at her shocked face. I guess she wasn't as different from her family as she thought.

"Friend of yours?" Gemmie asked. I nodded slightly.

"We grew up together. Good luck," I whispered as Gemmie's name was called and she was placed in Hufflepuff.

"Snape, Rose!" I made my way into the great hall, I could feel everyone staring at me. I wondered if it was because I was a first year, or because of my name. I was certain most people had heard of Father, even after he retired. The hat was placed on my head.

"Ahh, finally, hmm, an interesting mind, much like your parents," the hat spoke into my head. "But you do not seek it that way, hmm, no, not like your father at all, no, no. You will need more than that to survive, better be.."

"Gryffindor!" the hat announced loudly. I could hear the applause of the table, the silent glares from the Slyterins. I slid into an empty seat next to Hilvia.

"Glad we're in the same house," she said smiling. Adara glared at me. I ignored her as I watched Mako being sorted into Gryffindor also. He was joined by a girl named Nimbus.

The sorting ended and Headmistress McGonagall addressed the room.

"Good evening students! Welcome to Hogwarts. There are a few rules as usual. The Forbidden Forest is still forbidden. There is a list of forbidden products outside Mr. Filch's office, I believe it is now three lengths of parchment long." A few of the Weasleys sitting at our table smiled. I had a feeling their whole goal was to add to that list.

"Also, returning students, please help our new students if they have any questions. Now everyone, please enjoy the feast." Our plates filled themselves and I settled into eating dinner. Maybe it didn't matter that Adara was in my house, I'd met some new people already.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **Word count: 1024**

We got our schedules the next day and I smiled seeing I had potions after lunch. I had decided I needed to overcome my fear of thing exploding. Maybe I would be as talented as my father?

"Ohh, transfiguration! I bet I'm going to be awesome at it," Mako commented. "I already know a few things," he bragged. I rolled my eyes. Hilvia stared at her schedule slightly confused.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know any of these things. I barely know what some of these words mean. What if I fail everything on the first day?"

"Not possible, first day is mostly just an introduction to the terms and subject matter," I answered. Adara laughed.

"You sound just like your mum," she added. "Just like a little know it all." I glared at her. It wasn't my fault I was intelligent and she had the mental abilities of a rock...a shiny sparkly rock, but still.

"Little know it all? Is that your name?" a girl asked walking past.

"My name is Rose. And you are?"

"Lacey, see you Gryffindorks later," she laughed joining the students seated at the Slytherin table. I blinked back a few tears. This was not exactly how I wanted my first day to go.

"Don't worry about them, Rose. Malfoys and Notts are idiots," a girl across the table stated.

"You take that back!" Adara shouted.

"Why? It certainly seems true. I'm Nimbus, by the way. I knew your parents, Adara, Rose. Let me say, Adara, your father was an idiot." Adara nearly lunged across the table. I wished I could just disappear. Adara was already getting in fights, and people thought I was a know it all.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

We entered the potions dungeon after lunch. The morning hadn't gone much better. I was horrible at transfiguration. We had potions with the Slytherins, something that seemed to be a tradition going back to when mum was in school. Lacey glared at me as we slid into our seats.

"Good morning, class. I am Professor Addlepate." I sighed looking at the professor. He was young by teaching standards. He had dark hair and shifty eyes. He was wearing black robes but they were decorated with gold and red trim. I tried to remember if Father or Mum had mentioned this man before.

"He's kinda cute," Adara commented sliding into the seat next to me.

"If you like them like that," I replied. I really hoped Professor Addlepate was a decent teacher.

"Now, I know to some of you, potions can seem scary. Don't worry. Everything we're going to do in this lab is perfectly safe." I nearly laughed. Safe? Potions? Even when Father taught things weren't safe. What was this fool talking about?

"Everyone please open your books to page one. Here you will find a description of what exactly potions are and the many uses they have." I nearly banged my head against the stone table. I knew this introduction was important for muggle-born students who had never heard of potions before, but he was treating us like little kids. I smiled remembering mum's first potion lesson with Father. She'd talked about how much flair and drama he seemed to bring to the subject.

"We are going to start on a very simple potion." He wrote a list of ingredients on the board and fought the urge to groan. A color changing potion? Really? It was the simplest potion in the book, and probably the wizarding world. I tried to ignore the fact I knew about a million variations of this particular one.

We started gathering the ingredients, Professor Addlepate holding up each one so we knew what we were looking for. Lacey pushed past me, laughing about something. I tried to ignore the Slytherin girl. She wasn't worth my time. I just wanted to get this baby potion over.

"Check it out, Little miss know it all already has all her ingredients," I heard her comment. Professor Addlepate looked at him.

"Snape?"

"Yes sir."

"That explains it. I was one of your father's students, I'm sure he's told you all about me?"

"Father has never really talked about his previous students, sir," I replied starting to cut my tuber worms. I could see Professor Addlepate looked surprised that I didn't know who he was. I had a feeling Father had greatly disliked this man, even as a student. He hated arrogant people.

"I see, well, continue." He walked back to the front of the classroom. I sighed and turned back to my potion. I started following the instructions on the board and paused.

"Um, excuse me, Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Snape?"

"The board is wrong, sir. It says to stir three times clockwise, but it's supposed to be counter clockwise."

"The book says clockwise."

"Then the book is wrong," I stated stirring my potion the correct direction.

"You will follow the directions as I have written them, Miss Snape."

A shadow fell over me.

"What do you want, Lacey?"

"What do you think, little know it all?

"I don't know, and honestly, I don't care," I replied making the mistake of looking up at her. She laughed at me before walking away, but the damage had already been done. In that brief moment she'd managed to slip something into my cauldron. The explosion shook the room filling it with dark blue smoke.

"Detention Miss Snape!"

"But Lacey..." I tried to explain.

"She didn't..."

"Detentions for Snape, Nott, Malfoy and Wood. Anyone else want their names added to that list?"

"My father will hear about this," Adara grumbled as we headed towards our next class.

"I have a feeling so will mine. I can't believe she sabotaged my potion. I think Professor Addlepate hates me."

"Probably hated your father, who didn't?" Artie Weasley commented as he joined me and Adara.

"It's not fair, just because he had a reputation..." I started as we walked into the charms classroom. Artie followed us.

"Please be seated class, Mr. Weasley, the Ravenclaws are in Green House One, please join them." Artie shot me a look of sympathy before leaving to join his own class.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

 **I finally found my notes on this story, so the plot is coming!**

" **ROSE MINERVA SNAPE! MESSING AROUND IN POTIONS! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT CLASS CAN BE. YOU ARE LUCKY YOU'RE NOT BEING EXPELLED! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ONE WORD ABOUT YOUR PUNISHMENT.** **YOU DESERVE EVERY SECOND OF IT!**

The howler tore itself to shreds which fell around me like confetti. I felt my face flush brightly. I could hear everyone laughing, including Adara.

"Stupid Lacey," I muttered looking down at my breakfast. I wasn't interested in eating anymore.

"Wow, a Howler the first week. Nice, Snape. But it doesn't beat the record. Twenty years ago someone got one of their first day!" One of the fifth years stated. I blinked back the tears and slid from the table.

RRRRRRRRRR

I felt my fists clench in rage. It wasn't my fault. Professor Addlepate didn't listen, he obviously hated me. Every class since then, he'd either ignored me completely or taken points from Gryffindor if I did anything contrary to the book. I had started hated the class.

As if that wasn't bad enough, I could hear the other students talking.

"Potion master's daughter."

"Disgrace to the family name."

"Thought her mud-blood mom was smart...guess it skipped her." I spent the rest of the day crying in the loo.

"Rose? Are you in here? The last loo had a not so nice ghost girl!" I blinked back the tears.

"Hilvia? What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you, Rose. Just ignore them."

"It's not that easy, I mean, I'm supposed to be the daughter of a brilliant potioneer and, mum...she beat like a million school records."

"So? You're not your parents Rose. You're you."

"And just who is that, Hilvia?"

"The girl who befriended me on the train, who told me about the wizarding world, who didn't act like a I was freak because I didn't know everything already. Come on, clean up, we can still make defense class if we hurry." I nodded splashing some water on my face.

RRRRRRRRRR

"Looks like we're meeting Mr. Filch for our detention," Adara stated reading the letter that had fallen in front of her. I had an identical looking one.

We gathered, Adara, Nimbus, Lacey and I, outside Filch's office.

"Good, you're all here. Professor Addlepate left every specific instructions on what to do with your lot. Follow me." We exchanged glances and followed him out of the castle.

"Since you four decided to waste potions ingredients, you will be getting some more. Notice it's a full moon tonight?" I glanced at the moon and Adara shuddered.

"Are there werewolves?" Lacey asked her voice only trembling slightly.

"Sure are. Here we are. The Forbidden Forest." I shivered, the wind blowing around me. I missed what Filch said we were going to be doing.

"Um, sir, I'm not allowed in the forest."

"No, none of you are, not without me."

"There's a note in my file. Please, I really can't go in there. My father..." I hesitated to bring him up, he'd told me to take my punishment.

"I don't care who your father is, now come on." I blinked and followed him. I should've stopped, should have run back to the castle.

"You deserve every second of it," Father's words played in my head. I bit back tears stepping into the forest. Around me the air swirled. I bit back a scream as I felt eyes watching me.

"Get moving, keep up," Filch yelled. Adara glanced back at me, her eyes widening in horror as I heard the ground split apart and the winds picked up.

"Please, I need to leave before," I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence as the air crackled with light around me. I screamed. No one seemed to notice. Strong arms wrapped around me. I fought, kicked, to no avail. The forest faded around me, leaving only blackness.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I still don't own anything you recognize.**

 **This chapter will be slightly different, third person instead of first. I wanted to show the effect of her disappearance.**

"What do you mean my daughter's gone? Gone where?"

"There was an incident involving her detention for Professor Addlepate. The students were taken into the Forbidden Forest to replenish the potions ingredients they wasted. Rose...she didn't return with the others. We searched the forest and can not find a trace of her.

"Who?"

"Who what?"

"Who took them into the forest. Addlepate?"

"No, Mr. Filch. Severus, please don't.." Hermione stared at her former professor in shock.

"He...she..." she cried sinking to the floor. Headmistress McGonagall stared at them and wondered what she could even say in this situation. Mr. Filch stepped into the room. Severus saw him and turned to the man.

"What did you do to my dauther?!" Severus' voice echoed through the room.

"Detention in the forbidden forest, sir."

"You took Rose into the forest!? There are notes all over her file saying she is not to be anywhere near there. Didn't she say anything?"

"She did. And you told her to take her punishment. The whole Great Hall heard." Severus felt his face pale.

"She really did try to tell him, sir," a small voice stated. Severus turned to face the girl who had spoken. Everyone who had been there was gathered in Headmistress McGonagall's office.

"And you are?" he asked studying the child in front of him.

"Lacey Nott, sir. I'm sorry, I recorded the whole thing," she said handing him what appeared to be a music box. "Open it and you'll hear the whole thing, I was planning to use it against Rose later. She seemed so scared of a stupid forest. Just open it and you'll hear."

"You didn't even give her a chance to explain. You had no idea who she even was! Would it have mattered if you'd known? "

"And why should it have? You know how many kids use their parents to try and get out of punishments. Besides, we all heard what you said to her. She did as you told her, and took her punishment like she was supposed to. It's not my fault she's gone."

"I told you not to send that howler," Hermione whispered quietly glaring at her husband. "Poor Rose, she must have been terrified." Headmistress McGonagall who had been listening to the whole conversation cleared her throat.

"We are doing everything we can, Mrs. Snape."

"I want him fired," Hermione stated glaring at Filch. "And the professor who assigned her detention in the first place."

"I am not firing Professor Addlepate. Rose did cause a disruption in his class. As for Mr. Filch..." She sighed and turned to him.

"Argus, I know you've been hear for a long time, but this is not the first complaint I've heard about your treatment of students. You are dismissed to your office to await my final decision." Severus watched the man leave, wishing he could feel something besides anger towards him. Hermione was in his arms sobbing, she's managed to crawl from the floor to a chair. He couldn't help but feel guilty about his final words to his daughter.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

I opened my eyes only to immediately close them again. It was bright, so bright I couldn't even see. I could feel my hands were bound by something soft. I remembered reading about the Fey. The were allergic to iron, like werewolves were to silver.

I shifted and realized I was not bound to the bed at least. I sat up and forced my eyes open wincing at the brightness. They hadn't stripped me, I was still wearing the robes I'd been wearing for detention. Had they even searched me? I looked at the fabric around my wrists. It looked strong. I shifted again, moved my hands to feel my pockets. My wand was gone; I wasn't surprised.

I slid my hands to my boots, I know I was supposed to wear slip on loafers, but my robes covered my shoes, usually, and steel-toed boots were much more practical. The small blade was still there, lodged between my skin and my stockings. I grabbed it, cut the fabric, and slid it up my sleeve. I had a feeling I might need it. I stood, my legs shook a little. The room was brightly lit by glowing orbs that floated along the ceiling. The walls were dirt with no windows.

I slowly circled the room. I didn't see a door, not one like I was used to. I frowned, there had to be a way out of here. I started touching the walls, wondering if the dirt would cave in on me, I didn't think it would. My fingers finally hit something and a large hole opened in front of me. I stepped through and found myself in a dirt tunnel. There were more orbs lighting the way. I stood there debating left or right. Behind me, the dirt closed hiding the room I'd just left.

I finally decided to go left. My boots made a soft 'thud' as I walked. I wondered if the steel in the toes was enough to actually hurt a Fey. Maybe I had to strip back the leather. I hesitated at destroying my boots.

Some dirt fell from the ceiling. I froze. Was the tunnel caving in? I heard something coming towards me, I flattened myself against the wall, trying to stay silent.

"So, you got loose?" I blinked and found myself staring at a boy with white hair and indigo eyes. He didn't look like the Fey I had seen before, nor did he look like any of the Fey I'd seen in the book Artie had convinced me to get.

"Who are you?" I asked my fingers sliding over the handle of my blade.

"Illy. You?"

"Rose," I answered. Illy looked around.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why'd they take you?"

"Mum made a deal," I answered. "What do you want with me?" Friend or foe...that was the question. Could I use Illy, could he be an ally and get me out of here?

"To escape," Illy answered. "You don't believe me, use your knife. It's iron, isn't it?" I nodded sliding it out, keeping a tight hold. Carefully I pressed it against Illy's outstretched hand. He didn't even flinch. When I removed it, there was no mark.

"I was taken too, Rose. My family...they were bad people. They angered the Fey, I was the price they paid. You need to run, Rose, get out of here. Save me, save everyone they've stolen." Illy nodded and motioned for me to follow him. We navigated the maze that was the underground.

"Why do they even want us, Illy?"

"I don't know. For me, it's to punish my family. I don't know why they took you, Rose. I mean, neither of us have power, and they have magic of their own." I blinked. Could Illy be magical too?

"You have magic, Illy?"

"Yes, I'm a wizard, aren't you a witch?" Illy studied me.

"Yes! They took my wand."

"Call it back," Illy said with a shrug.

"I don't know how...I'm only a first year."

"Close your eyes, feel the wand in your hand. Magic works differently down here. Focus on the wood against your hand." I tried remembering the runes I'd traced with my fingers, the ones carved on my wand. I could feel the magic building and then my wand was in my hand.

"I've had a lot of time to learn the magic here, Rose. I've been here for longer than any of their other prisoners. My family is long dead by now, but still they keep me here. I've learned how to defeat them, Rose. How to free us all."

"How?" I whispered. I felt something nudging the back of my mind, a thought I couldn't quite pull forward.

"You need to find the King's True Name. That's the only way you can defeat him." I heard some sounds coming from far behind us. Illy froze and glanced over his shoulder.

"I've got to go, Rose. I'll keep them busy while you get out of here, just go straight, don't stop, no matter what you hear or see. There will be a green door. Use your wand to open it. You know the spell?" I nodded.

"Yes, I know it," I stated sounding braver than I felt.

"Good, go, hurry." I took off running, my feet thudding against the dirt. I could hear shouting, could hear what I thought was Illy's voice telling me to come back. I ignored it. He'd told me to keep running, no matter what I heard.

"Alohamora!" I yelled as the door appeared before me. I shoved it open and fell through.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

It was still dark as I picked myself up from the ground. The leaves were damp. Had it rained? I couldn't remember if there had been a chance of rain or not. I slowly rose to my feet, swaying slightly. I couldn't hear the others, they must have gone back to the castle for the night. I wondered if Father would be furious at Mr. Filch. He had said I deserved everything I got.

I stumbled my way into the castle, surprised I didn't manage to get caught. The tower was quiet.

"Lion Mane," I announced to the portrait. She stared at me and shook her head.

"Sorry, but the password's been changed." I sighed. This night just kept getting worse and worse. I debated sleeping on the floor, but quickly decided against it. I knew if I appeared in the hospital wing, Madame Longbottom would at least give me a bed for the night.

I slowly made my way, my feet and legs aching. I was distracted and tripped landing with a loud 'thud'.

"Out of bed, huh, well. We'll see what he makes of this. Get up and follow me." I fought to get back to my feet. The girl grabbed my arm and pulled me after her. I caught a glimpse of her Prefect badge in the moonlight. It also illuminated her silver and green tie. I managed to pull my arm free and followed her. This whole night had been a disaster. At least now I'd get to give Mr. Filch a piece of my mind. The Slytherin Prefect was muttering to herself.

"Stupid little lion, think they're so brave." I glared at her, she was taller than me. She led me towards the dungeons. I blinked, why wasn't she taking me to Mr. Filch's office? What was she planning to do with me.

"In!" she ordered pointing to a door. "Explain to him why you're out after hours." She nearly shoved me. I stumbled and fell through the doorway, landing flat on my face. I could feel my nose snap.

"Now what, Miss Nott?" a deep voice growled. I heard footsteps and could feel someone standing over me.

"Found this little Gryffindork after hours, sir."

"Thank you, I'll take it from here. Dismissed." I cowered against the floor. I could feel blood dripping from my nose. It was probably broken.

"Stand." The voice shook me a little. I pushed myself against the floor, my body aching from running, from falling. My nose throbbed.

"Please, sir, I'm sorry. The password change and..." my voice caught in my throat. "Father?" I stared at him. It was him! His hair was greyer, his face thinner. His eyes bored into me and opened wide in shock.

"Rose? No, it's impossible. Who are you?" I felt my face crumble. I brought my sleeve to my face and wiped away the blood from my nose and the tears falling from my eyes.

"It's me. I was kidnapped an then I got away...I'm sorry!"

"How...never mind," Father wrapped his arms around me. "I never gave up on you, Rose," he whispered. I sobbed against his chest. He summoned his patronus.

"Tell Hermione I have her. I have Rose. Make sure she comes." It ran off a few moments the floo sparked to life and Mom stepped through. Her hair was a tangled mess and she was wearing a red bathrobe.

"Severus, I swear if this is one of your stupid hallucinations again, I will hex you into next month!" I blinked staring at her. She took one look at me and then back at Father.

"Did you vet her? Make sure she's not a changeling?" I didn't understand. Why was she yelling at Father, wait, why was Father at Hogwarts? My head started spinning. My feet gave out from beneath me. I felt Father catch me in his arms.

"She's burning up, hang on, Rose." I felt my eyelids sliding closed. A face hovered in my mind.

"Illy, must save Illy, True Name," I whispered. I could feel my body being carried.

"She's delirious, Severus, what if..."

"She'll make it."

"Please, save Illy, True Name, Mommy!"

"Rose, I'll remember, Illy, true name, please just hold on. We're almost the infirmary.

"Madame Longbottom!"

"Severus? Oh, who is this, what happened? Lay her over here."

"It's Rose! She's burning up, delirious." I felt myself being laid on a bed, the blankets cool against my hot skin.

"Here, shh, it's going to be alright."

"Drink this." Cold, wet poured down my throat. Fever potion. Ick!

"Shh, rest, Rose. Severus, how is this possible?" I fell into a deep sleep before I heard the answer.


	22. Chapter 22

"Shh, it's alright. I'm right here." I felt someone stroking my hair. Was it morning?

"Of course, you're right there now that she's back. Where have you been while she was missing, fighting for her life possibly?"

"I was trying to keep some resemblance of a family together, Severus. Unlike you, I didn't sacrifice OUR other children holding onto false hope!"

"It obviously wasn't false, now was it, Hermione?"

"She's still asleep. Her fever broke last night, while you were drinking in your office."

"I wasn't."

"I can smell it on your breath!" I curled into a little ball. What was this? Why were they yelling at each other? Father didn't drink.

"Mr. and Mrs. Snape, if you two can't stop yelling, I will forced to kick you out again." I could hear mumbled half apologies from both my parents.

"How is she, Hannah?"

"Recovering. Her body was overexerted, her nose was broken. Her fever has thankfully dropped. Other than that, she's a perfectly healthy eleven year old girl."

"Wait, eleven?"

"Yes. I did the spell three times to confirm."

"Time moves differently with the Fey," Father stated. I had remembered reading something similar in the book Artie had convinced me to buy. I slowly opened my eyes. Mom and Father were standing on opposite sides of the room glaring at each other.

"Miss Snape, good morning." I could hear them both rush to my bedside. Mom's eyes were red from crying. Father looked exhausted.

"Why is everyone upset? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone into the forest. I'm sorry, I tried to explain."

"Rose, we know. It's alright. I'm sure you must be confused right now."

"You and Father are fighting. Father doesn't drink, and of course I'm eleven." I stared at their faces.

"Rose, what's the last thing you remember?"

"I was running. There was tunnel, and floating lights. Illy, Illy saved me, he showed me how to summon my wand. He told I need to find the King's True Name and then I'll be able to free him, and everyone! I need to save him." I tried sitting up only to find I was strapped to the bed.

"Please, I need to save him."

"Miss Snape, you are in no condition to rescue anyone."

"Fine, since I'm stuck in this bed, start explaining," I stated in my best imitation of Father. I saw him smile slightly.

"You were taken during your detention. Mr. Filch has been terminated."

"Good. Hopefully something dreadful exploded over Professor Addlepate?" Father's eyes narrowed.

"No. I did come out of retirement to take over potions. It seems he wasn't up to the task."

"No, you abandoned your family to wait for Rose to hopefully one day return. Onyx doesn't even know who you are." Who was Onyx?

"I did no such thing. You're the one keeping them from me, Hermione."

"Really? It's not my fault you can't watch Hera and Onyx from your dank office!" I curled back into a ball, covering my ears with my hands. Had I escaped the Fey only to end up in a nightmare?

"Out! Both of you! Miss Snape is still recovering and your fighting is not going to help anything." I watched my parents leave, still snapping at each other.

Madame Longbottom looked at me. I could see the sympathy in her eyes.

"Hannah, is Miss Snape able to have visitors?"

"Yes, Headmistress...as long as you're not Severus or Hermione."

"Those two still...?"

"Yes." I watched Professor McGonagall walk into the infirmary. She sat in the chair next to my bed.

"Good morning, Professor. Can you please explain what the bloody hell is going on? No, I don't want to hear it from my parents, I don't understand anything."

"Rose, I'm sorry about all this. I'm also sorry to inform you, you weren't gone one night. You were four years, two weeks and three days exactly." I stared at her.

"Four years? I was gone four years?!"

"Yes, however, you haven't aged a day. You are still exactly the same as the night you disappeared. I know this is a lot to process."

"Why are my parents fighting?"

"I really can't speak to that subject, Rose. You'll have to speak with them. Would you like me to send them in?"

"No. My legs hurt, can I have something for them? Or will a pain potion act against something else?"

"You've got several strained muscles and torn ligaments. I would prefer you drink a sleeping drought with the pain potion. You need to rest to heal." I nodded. I took the bottle and drank the potion actually happy to fall asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter**

 **I hope you're enjoying Rose, I had a hard time deciding on a lot of things in this story, so hopefully you all like it!**

"Afternoon, Rose," I blinked my eyes open slowly. Mom and Father were no where to be seen. Instead a boy was standing against the wall facing my bed. His arms were folded across his chest and he was watching me. Something about him seemed familiar, but I couldn't quite place him.

"Who?"

"Wow, you don't even recognize your favorite brother."

"No, my brothers are eight."

"Four years, remember, sis. I know someone, probably Headmistress McGonagall told you." A lump appeared in my throat. Right, I'd been gone four years. Andre and Hugo would be twelve now. Tears started forming my eyes.

"Ahh, look you made her cry," a voice stated from the other side of the room. They were both here. I looked at them, one wearing blue, the other green. They'd been sorted in separate houses. I wasn't surprised.

"Good, she should cry, Andre. She destroyed our family, made Father what he is, and ruined our lives."

"What? I didn't do anything!"

"If you're just going to be a git, leave, Hugo." The twin in Slytherin glared at me before storming from the room.

"I'm sorry, Rose."

"What did he mean? About everything?" I was nearly crying in confusion. My head hurt from trying to make sense of this new world.

"Have you seen mom and Father?" I nodded.

"They were fighting. I didn't understand most of it."

"I figured as much. Listen, Rose, no one else is going to tell you the truth, at least not the adults. Mom wants to blame Father and he blames her. It's a right mess, honestly. If anyone asks, I didn't tell you anything." I nodded.

"Good, after you were kidnapped, Father took a position here. He and Mom had a huge row about it, saying he was abandoning the family. He refused to leave the castle. He had to be here when, it was always when, you came back. He and Mom separated after Onyx was born. She was born the same year you vanished. She came into the world early. Mom blames Father for that too somehow."

"Onyx?"

"Our youngest sister, she's four now. Father wasn't there when she was born."

"Father's been drinking," I whispered remembering the argument they'd been having earlier...or was it last night?

"Not surprised, he took what happened to you hard, Rose. He blames himself."

"It wasn't his fault."

"He feels guilty. Guilty about that stupid howler, about living when he's only alive because mom had the deal with the Fey."

"She loved him," I whispered.

"Yeah, she did," Andre whispered sadly.

"What's going to happen now that I'm back?"

"No idea, I'm going to guess you'll be a first year again. Mom and Father will continue to blame each other. Father will keep drinking and Hugo will be smacked really really hard in the back of the head for being a git."

"We need to fix this. I need to fix this,"I stated trying to sit up.

"You need to rest. You had a high fever and were babbling incoherently when Father found you."

"Mister Snape, shouldn't you be in class?" I watched Andre roll his black eyes.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Here's a pass, I'm sure Professor Snape will ask for it." I fought the urge to laugh. The idea of Father teaching...

"I'll be back later, Rose."

"Alright, Andre," I whispered as he headed off to class.

"Nice to see you wake, Miss Snape."

"Good afternoon, Madame Longbottom."

"Your mother would like to see you. No, your father has class this hour and will not be joining her. I do not need the infirmary destroyed again." I nodded. The door opened and mom walked in.

"Rose, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I gave up. Four years, I had to worry about the twins, the girls. I didn't give up hope, I just couldn't let it consume me." She was crying. I wished I'd stayed asleep.

"I forgive you," I muttered knowing it would make her feel better. I hadn't blamed her to begin with, neither her or Father. I blamed the Fey for being tossers in the first place.

"I saw the twins were here."

"Andre was here, Hugo left."

"This must be hard for you, Rose. Is there anything I can do?" I didn't have an answer. I wanted her to hug me and tell me it was all bad dream, that everything would be alright. That nothing had changed, but everything had changed. Everyone had changed.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Remember those characters from earlier, like the beginning of the story? Well, some of them are back!**

 **Word count: 712**

"Um, do you know what happened to Storm?" I asked once I finally found my voice again. Maybe I was going to be stuck in here a while, that didn't mean I couldn't write letters. Maybe just seeing my beautiful bird again would make things make a little more sense?

"He's in your father's office," mum answered. I sighed, which meant I would have to wait to talk to him before I could have my bird back, if he gave him back. Four years is a long time, long enough for Father to have possibly become fond of the bird.

"Oh," was all I said. I didn't need to say anything more.

"Rose, we can get you a new pet if you'd like. A cat maybe?"

"No, I'll ask father if I can have Storm back. He was my bird first," I argued. Mum didn't argue back. She just stared at me with sad eyes. I wished I knew how to make her smile again. I wished none of this had happened.

"I've got to go, Rose. Onyx and Hera still need watching." I nodded.

"When can I see them? I mean, I've never met Onyx. Does Hera remember me?"

"Not really, no, I'm sorry."

"At least she won't blame for tearing the family apart," I muttered. Mum pretended she didn't hear me. I was glad. I didn't want to snitch on what the twins had said, I didn't want to get them in trouble, especially not Andre. He seemed to be the only one who wasn't walking on eggshells around me.

"I'll be back soon, Rose, and I'll see if I Onyx or Hera wants to come with me." I nodded watching her kiss my forehead and leave the hospital wing.

I had drifted off a little bit when something hit me. I blinked my eyes open expecting to see my now older brothers, instead a guy with red hair was standing against the doorway. I blinked staring at him. He wore a Ravenclaw tie.

"Artie?" I guessed. He smiled brightly.

"I always knew you were smarter than you let on, Rose. Adara, Hilva, and I have been trying to get in here to see you since you came back."

"I'm eleven still."

"I can see that, time really does move differently, doesn't?" Artie asked sitting down next to my bed. He pulled a book from his bag. I recognized it as the fey book I'd bought at the beginning of school.

"I didn't actually even see them. I was in a room, like a holding cell I guess. There was another person, a boy named Illy. He helped me escape. He told me how to defeat them, Artie."

"The fey can be defeated?" he asked staring at me. I nodded.

"Yes. I know how, sort of, I mean, I know what I need to find out," I said my tongue tripping over my words.

"How?" Artie whispered leaning closer to me.

"Illy said I need to find the king's True Name. That's all I know, but once I find that... I can defeat him and save Illy."

"True Name? How are we going to find that out?" Adara asked suddenly appearing next to Artie. She hadn't changed much. She was still dressed in the best she could wear, her hair was still in curly ringlets over her shoulders, and she still wore a look as if she was better than everyone. I wondered if it was too late to pretend to be asleep again.

"There's got to be some information somewhere, it sounds like an old ideal, where everything had a secret name, a True Name, that could control them. The idea's fallen from fashion as of late," Artie explained while Adara studied her nails. I rolled my eyes. Only Adara could care more about her nails than defeating the flipping elf king!

"This calls for research! To the library!" Artie announced grabbing Adara's arm.

"But... dust, and mold, and boringness! I'm allergic to boring," Adara whined as they headed out before Madame Longbottom found them and kicked them out. I laughed. It felt good that some things, especially Adara hadn't changed. It made the whole world feel a little more normal, a little more like I still belonged.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter.**

I tried to stay awake since every time I fell asleep I only seemed to wake up more confused by people I didn't even recognize. This time, I was awake when I heard the footsteps outside. I knew who it was and debated pretending to be asleep. If I was asleep, I couldn't ask for Storm back. I sat up and waited. I heard the door open, heard Father talking to Madame Longbottom. I knew they were talking about me, about what to do now. I wondered if I could get my school books, at least then I could something other than sit and wait and think about everything. I still needed to figure out a way to fix my family.

"Rose? Are you awake?"

"Yes, Father. Mum was here this morning. She said Storm's living in your office?" Father smiled sitting down next to my bed.

"He is, he didn't get along with the owls in the owlery very well." I snickered. Of course, he was so much better than a smelly owl.

"Is there a chance I could have him back?"

"He's still your bird, Rose. He simply resides in my office. He remembers you, of course. Often I find him staring at the photo I have of you on my desk." I smiled. Ravens were such smart birds.

"Oh, I guess he can stay there since he can't play nice with the owls," I said with a smile. Storm was still mine! I didn't have to get a stupid cat after all.

"Have your brothers been down to see you?"

"Yes, Andre and Hugo have been here, along with Artie and Adara," I answered. "Artie's gong to help me beat the fey king." Father's eyes widened.

"What makes you think you can?"

"When I was there, I wasn't alone. There was a boy, Illy, he told me how. I need to find out the king's True Name." Father sighed and put a hand on my shoulder.

"That's just a myth, Rose. If something like that truly existed don't you think someone would have already done it?" I shook my head.

"The hat put me in Gryffindor for a reason, Father. I think, I think it knew something was going happen to me, that I'd need everything I had to solve it." Father nodded slowly. I could tell he was thinking hard about something.

"This is not the first time I've suspected the hat might have some knowledge of things to come. You said Hermione was here this morning?"

"Yes, she didn't say much about anything. Can I get my school books or something. It's kind of boring here other than the steady stream of visitors I barely recognize."

"I'll have someone bring you a set of first year books. Yours are packed away somewhere along with your other belongings. Rose, I am so sorry."

"For the howler?"

"Yes, and for not realizing..." I gave him a small smile.

"I forgive you too, Father. You had no way of knowing they would make me go into the forest, or that Filch was a complete idiot." Father's lip curled into a smirk.

"I knew Filch was an idiot, I just never realized..." I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Does Madame Longbottom know when I can get out of here?" I asked changing the subject. I found it easier to talk to Father over Mum. He, at least, wasn't crying.

"No. She wants to keep you here for observation for at least the rest of the week. You were quite sick when you returned."

"I know, Father. I've been told several times."

"Rose, I've got to go. I have a class coming up in a few minutes. Is there anything else you need?"

"Other than school books, no, not really."

"I'll see you get the books, Rose. I will see you later, and if Hugo says anything else nasty to you..." I nearly laughed. Of course Father would know about that somehow.

"I'll tell Andre," I replied causing Father to snort before walking out of the infirmary his robes billowing around him. I leaned back and closed my eyes wondering if I'd ever stop being tired.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter**

 **Thank you to all my readers who haven't given up on me or this story.**

"Rose, wake up! We found something!" Artie's voice exclaimed. I groaned. Hadn't I just fallen back asleep?

"Is she waking up?"

"Give her a minute, Adara!"

I blinked my eyes open and looked at the pair of red heads standing above my bed.

"This had better be important," I muttered.

"It is, we found out about this really big diamond and I'm trying to convince Daddy to buy it for me, but there's this curse and so I wrote Uncle Bill about breaking it, and he said -" Adara started to ramble. I looked over at Artie.

"Please tell me this is going somewhere other than Adara getting yet another shiny rock?" I asked. Artie laughed. Adara puffed out her cheeks and glared at me.

"The Athros Diamond is sooo much more than another sparkly rock. It is one of the biggest sparkly rocks in the world."

"I could cover a mountain with a glitter charm and accomplish the same thing. Now, the important part?" I asked.  
"Adara writing Uncle Bill was the important part, in a way. Once she mentioned him, I remembered a book he'd given me for Christmas two years ago. I didn't think much of it then, since we didn't know about the Fey King, but there's a chapter about ancient artifacts, including something called the Scroll of Ages! It says the scroll contains the names of the once and future kings, including those of the Fey!"

"Let me guess, the scroll is a myth?" I asked.

"Yes, and non, see there really was a Scroll of Ages. It has been tracked back for millenia, but the problem is that it was lost about three centuries ago. So, while it existed, finding it now is going to be..."

"Impossible!" Adara stated. "But the Athros Diamond isn't, so let's focus on finding it and then Uncle Bill will break the curses on it!"

"And that helps me beat the Fey King and rescue Illy how?" I asked.

"I don't know, but stupid Scorpius won't have a giant diamond," Adara answered with a shrug.

"Who is Scorpius and why do I care?"

"Her little brother and you don't. No one actually does besides Adara. That's not the point, the point is, the scroll exists and we're going to find it, one way or another. I asked Uncle Bill if he had any information about it, since he has access to resources we don't."

"Brilliant," I whispered. Uncle Bill would be one to know if the scroll even still existed. I only hoped he wouldn't ask what we were planning, and put a stop to the whole thing once we found the scroll.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

 **To all my readers and reviewers, thank you!**

"This is impossible," I muttered, flipping through the book. I had been trying to do a simple levitation charm for the last hour. I was exhausted, I was cranky, and the stupid thing still wasn't working right. My feather, which I'd managed to steal from my pillow, so far had caught on fire, crumbled to dust, turned pink, and squawked at me. None of those things were levitating!

"You're kind of holding the wand a bit wonky," a soft voice said from across the room. I lowered my wand, unaware anyone had been watching. The girl was sitting on the bed at the end of the row. Her right arm was in a sling and she had mud smeared across her nose. Her red hair told me she was most likely a Weasley.

"It's not a sword, hold it gentler, not so jabby," she added. I nodded doing as she instructed. The feather rose into the air and stayed there for a second before I dropped it.

"Thank you, um, I'm sorry. I... I don't know your name?" I felt my face flush with embarrassment. I'm sure this girl was one of my adopted cousins, but everyone looked so different now.

"Lily, Lily Potter. You're Rose."

"So they keep telling me," I laughed. So not a Weasley, still a cousin. I'd forgotten Aunt Susan had red hair. "What did you do to your arm?"

"Tried riding my brother's broom. Apparently he put a stupid hex on it to keep me from riding and it threw me off. Mum's going have a right fit over it. I expect he'll get a howler in the mail tomorrow," Lily answered, a smile playing on her face. I laughed. I could easily see James doing something like that.

I remembered planning to put a hex on my diary to keep the twins out, once I learned how to do it anyway. I felt the smile slide from my face. Nothing was going to be the same now. They were older than me, even if it was only one year. I had a little sister I hadn't even met. Mum and Father were fighting and not together anymore.

"Hey, it's going to be okay, Rose. Mum says everything always works out, if you stop and think about things. There's always some solution to the problem. She usually makes a long list of all thing things involved and then I get bored."

"Yeah, Aunt Susan works in the ministry, right?"

"She was promoted last year! She's working for the Minister now. You should try making a list. I would, but I already know the solution to my problem."

"Is it stealing your brother's broom again," I asked. Lily nodded.

"Yes, but this time, I'm not going to ride it! I'm going put a hex on for the next time he does! I hope he likes arse blisters!" Lily nearly yelled. Madame Longbottom looked over at the two girls.

"Miss Potter, language please!"

"Sorry, Madame," Lily whispered.

"And your arm should finish healing just fine if you don't do anything too strenuous. You are able to attend classes. Here's a pass."

Lily sighed, but slid off the bed, grabbed the pass and smiled at me.

"Hey, I'm a first year too. Maybe we could study together?" she suggested. I nodded, wondering if maybe I should start making new friends; friends that were in my own year.

"Miss Snape, I probably should tell you to rest, but I doubt you'd listen to me."

"I'm sorry. I just really wanted to get the spell right, nothing else seems to be going right. I'm going to be a first year again, not that I ever really was one. Imagine, being kidnapped my first week of school," I laughed, settling back against my pillows. I set my wand in my nightstand. Madame Longbottom was right. I was starting to get tired. I really, really just didn't want to fall back asleep.


End file.
